Walking the shadows(A Rogue x Oc Story)
by Irondragon4
Summary: Starlight Redfox is the twin(Originally younger)sister of Gajeel Redfox. Rogue Cheney is the Shadow Dragon slayer of Sabertooth. On the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Rogue sees Starlight in the stands of Fairy Tail and can't help but fall for her. But their is one problem. They are in two guilds that are enemies with each other.
1. Ch1: The first sight

_**Starlight's pov**_

I walked along the streets of Crocus with Gajeel, Lily and Phoenix as the soft breeze blew my bangs into my face. We had just gotten back from our 3-month training journey 3 days ago and big brother was in fairy tail's second team which had gotten 2nd place in the sky labyrinth and we were now heading for the arena where we would meet with the rest of the team.

"I'm so excited to see you in the games, big brother" I said as he looked at me with his crimson red eyes "yeah I'm sure you'll beat Natsu" my exceed Phoenix said.

Phoenix wore a purple kimono with gold straps and a gold obi/sash, she was a bright red exceed with yellow paws, ears and tail tip and wore a wooden bow that had 7 names carved onto it, including Gajeel's, Lily's and mine. She also had a quiver with her arrows in it on her back as well.

"Of course you are, I would feel the same if you were competing" Gajeel said as he patted his hand on my messy hair.

We had finally got to the arena where Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia and Jellal who was posing as Mystogan. "Good luck guys, I'll be cheering you on from the stands." I encouraged while Lily and Phoenix stood at my feet.

"Thanks Starlight" Mira replied with her usual soft and sweet smile. I returned her smile although it wasn't as good as hers. "We'll win for fairy tail" Juvia added as she held her hands in front of her. I looked at my brother while he put his hand on my head and ruffled up my hair. "And if our team wins, we'll let you help us with the reward" he told me with a grin while still messing up my hair. The others nodded in agreement except Jellal.

"Thanks you guys are great friends" I replied as my brother went back to the others. "We'd better go to the stands" Lily interrupted the conversation while I started to nod "well you'd better go but don't forget that if one of us can't compete then you will be taking our place" Laxus reminded me before waving us off with the others.

We waved in return and walked off to the stands. "There are just two more teams that made it through the preliminary round!!!" the announcer shouted through his mic as my ears picked up a bit of static from the mic

I listened in to the crowd and heard lots of confused murmurs coming from people that were in the audience. "Here we go! The team who came in 2nd place in the preliminaries... Well now... This is unexpected!!!" the announcer shouted before going a little bit quieter. Phoenix and Lily flew with their wings to where our guild was cheering and I followed.

"Could the flapping of their fallen wings really carry them all the way here?!! Its the least expected... The unbelievable..." the announcer shouted starting to get even louder which was starting to hurt my ears. When I got close to the front of the stand, I heard Natsu shout "NO WAY" "FAIRY TAIL B TEAM" the announcer shouted so loud that I'm pretty sure he caused my eardrums to explode.

I looked down to see Natsu doing a hilarious face. "WHAAAAAAAAT" Gray, Natsu and Elfman shouted in unison "SIS!!??/GAJEEL!!!/JUVIA!!!!!" Lucy then followed up "wait, what about Laxus?!" the crowd started to mumble about the guild when I reached the front of the booth. "Hey Levy" I laughed while doing the grin that only me and my brother could do. "Oh, hi Starlight" Levy spoke with a bit of shock after turning to see me.

Phoenix and Lily leaped up onto the wall next to Happy who was still processing what was going on. Master Mavis started talking about how Jellal wasn't a member of our guild which made the 6th master panic and start apologising to Mavis but was surprised when she told him it was alright. "Now, for the last team that made it through the preliminary round..." the crowd went crazy with shouts and screams an I guessed straight away who this was the moment the announcer shouted the first words. "That's right! You all know who they are!!!

The strongest!!

The invincible!!

The complete dominators!!

SABERTOOTH!!!!!!"

 _ **ROGUE'S POV**_

"SABERTOOTH!!!!!!"

The announcer shouted as I entered the stadium with Sting, Rufus, Orga and Yukino. The breeze that was blowing in the arena made my hair blow a bit more into my face. I glanced around at the other teams trying to spot Gajeel.

That's when I spotted Gajeel who was distracted by something over in the area that fairy tail was in. I pulled my gaze off of Gajeel and let it fall on the area Gajeel was looking at to see who or what was distracting him, and spotted two girls that were looking at him while three cats stood in front of them.

One cat was a medium coloured blue with a white chest/belly and a white tail tip. He had a green cloth tied around his neck and seemed to be poufy like there was something in it.

The second cat was pitch black with white around his mouth and instead of pointed ears he had rounded ears. He wore green trousers and a sword was tied onto his back.

The third cat was a red colour that looked like fire with yellow paws, yellow tail tip and yellow ears. Her ears and tail were more fluffy than the other two, she wore a purple kimono with gold straps and belt, she also had a wooden bow and quiver with arrows attached to her back.

The girl on the right had light blue shoulder length with bangs that were tied back from her face with a colourful bandana that had a flower around her head. She wore an orange dress with a white bow on the front and white straps keeping it on.

The final girl had long spiky black hair that was similar to Gajeel's hair but she wore a green bandana that hid the front of her hair and had two parts of hair that fell down at the side of her face. She had crimson red eyes with metal studs above her eyes, along her nose, below her mouth and on her arms. She wore a shabby, brown sleeveless tunic with a closed, light grey opening running down the middle. She also had a grey belt, a black tattered scarf and a large wing-like object that covers most of her right arm and black gloves with studded wristbands (their twins so don't kill me over me making Gajeel and his sister outfit similar)

I couldn't help but stare at the girl who I guessed was Gajeel's sister and after a couple of minutes her crimson gaze rested on me. I felt my heart beat speed up while I just stood there and stared into her crimson orbs.

Just from the way her eyes looked, I could tell she had been through a lot of pain and regret. I knew what that was like since I felt the same way after I killed Skiadrum. I may act all high an mighty about it but I truly regretted what I had done.

I didn't stop staring into her eyes even when they were picking the participants for the first event. "Rogue, lets go" was what I heard that snapped me out of my trance. "What?" I asked a little confused. "We need to go to the booths" Sting explained. "Oh right" I mumbled before walking with the rest of the team (minus Rufus) to the booth.

When we had gotten to our stand the first event had already started and I couldn't help but stare at the black haired girl. "Hey Rogue, who are you staring at" Sting whispered after he had walked over to me. How he got over without me noticing, I will never know.

"No one" I lied snapping my head round so I was looking at one of the stone walls of the booth. I could feel my face heating up and I knew my face was turning a light red and I confirmed it with what Sting blurted out next. "your blushing, you like someone" Sting whisper shouted with excitement in his voice.

He then started to look around the crowd to see who it was I 'liked'. My eyes travelled over to the girl as she started to cheer when one of her guild members got a point for fairy tail B team and her friends seemed to be laughing. The red and yellow cat was laughing her head off before falling backwards and almost falling over the edge of the stand but the black and white cat grabbed her and steadied her before all 5 of them burst into even more laughter.

"Are you serious" Sting whisper shouted at me. "What" I asked with complete confusion as to what he was going on about. "You like Gajeel's sister" he replied. 'He must have seen me look back over' I thought to myself.

"No" I lied to him as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, "your lying" Sting said looking at me closely "I am not" I said a little irritated as Sting did that smirk he does. "What" I asked looking at him.

"Come on, I know your lying so just tell me that you do" he pestered me. "I'm not lying" I lied, wishing I could hit him on the head to shut him up. "Come on" he said making me annoyed. "fine, I admit it, will you leave me alone now" I whisper shouted at him. Why was he so good at getting people to admit stuff.

"Fine but first your an idiot, second don't do anything stupid because even though you like her she is still our enemy and who knows what the master would do to you or her and finally, I promise not to tell" he explained to me before walking over to lector as the first event ended.


	2. Ch2: Accidental Mating

Starlight's pov

The event finishedas I watched Gray walk off angry with himself for losing. I couldn't help but feel sorryfor him."I hope Gray is ok" I told Levy but not making eye contact. "I'm sure, he's fine" Levy said smiling at me. I couldn't help think about that guy from Sabertooth. I swear I've seen those eyes before but I'm not sure.

The only time I recal seeing someone with blood red eyes was whenI was on that job at the party that was also a job that I was backup inwith Phoenix while Salamander, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Elfman were the frontal assault.

"Now for the battle portion of the day" the announcer shouted. I was pulled out of my thought when I heard him say this and I started to get excited wondering who was going to be fighting. "The first battle is Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail Team A vs Flare Corona of Raven Tail" the announcer shouted through his mic. "Raven Tail" I growled. Phoenix looked up at me "can we not trust them" she asked, I just nodded.

The battle had started and Lucy opened Taurus's gate, I watched in excitement even though the battle had just started. "Scorpio" Lucy shouted opening another gate "wicked"Scorpio called before sending out a tornado of sandwhich Taurus used his axe to do a unison raid sending itat Flare. Flare then attacked using her hair making a giant wolf out of it. Lucy then opened a gate to Cancer and he cut the raven tail girl's hair.

Flare then placed her hair underground and sent it over to Lucy as it grabbed her ankle's and sent her flying into the ground. Lucy followed by taking out her out whip and grabbed onto Flare's wrist as they were both thrown into the air.

Once they had both landed, I saw Lucy stand up and take her boots off. Flare was very annoyed and sent her hair into the ground while Lucy looked around for where it would come up. She then looked over at the stands before getting thrown down by Flare's hair. I didn't pick up what she said but my nose started to catch a new scent around the stands.

I pushed myself up fully from leaning on the wall before looking around for where the smell was coming from. "What's wrong Starlight" Levy asked, looking at me confused. "There's a new smell that I don't trust" I replied still looking around.

Lucy was getting beat up like crazy now from what I caught from the corner of my eye."Come on Lucy, fight back" Iwhispered to myself. Suddenly Flare put some of her hair over Lucy's mouth then grabbed her wrist's and ankles holding her in the air.

While the others were watching and I was looking for the source of the smell,Natsu came running over and grabbed a strand of hair that was next to Asuka "Lucy!!! Now's your chance!!!" he yelled at Lucy as she broke free.

I walked over to the wall again but I was angry with myself for not noticing that Flare's hair was there and started to take my anger out on the wall in front of me. Gripping onto it with so much force that it as starting to crack.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

I watched the Fairy Tail stand as Gajeel's sister broke a little of the wall from frustration, that's when the girl on the battlefield sumond a spirt which changed into her in a bath towel which caused many to have nosebleed's including members of fairy tail, two of which looked like old men but Gajeel's sister just clubbed them in the face while shouting "perverts" that's when the girl used an attack but it failed causing fairy tail to lose the match while Gajeel's sister was still breaking the wall in frustration but this time the three cats and the bluenette saw and were shocked at what was going on.

The games had finished and during our battle, Orga won in one blow which wasn't really surprising but then he tried to sing and I was resisting not covering my ears.

We were heading out of the stands, but I wanted to hang back and clear my head of the girl that kept distracting me so I stopped walking as Sting turned around. "Aren't you coming Rogue" he asked me. Ishook my head "No,I want to clear my head" I added to my previous action."Alright just don't do anything stupid " he said to me before walking away.

 _ **Starlight's pov**_

Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Phoenix and I were walking away from the stands. "Hey big brother, can I stay here and train for a while" I asked not sure why since I was an adult now. "I thought you hated it when I called you little sister he teased. "Not funny" I complained, crossing my arms then walking into the stadium waving goodbye to them. "We'll come back in an hour " Gajeel called

I stood in the middle of the arena, practising fighting without magic. Then I froze, something or someone had come up behind me and was moving their fingers through my hair while their other hand was on my neck. I gulped in fear as to what was going on and who they were.

I sniffed the air around this person, catching their scent but I'venever smelled their scent before but I swear I recognized it but i couldn't tell where from. Suddenly my body stiffened when I felt the person's breath on my ear. I tried to move out of their grasp but they still had one hand on my neck so if I moved then I might end up hurting myself.

Suddenly the person bit on to my neck and I felt a jolt of pain run up through my nerves as I gritted my teeth to stop the pain from getting to me too much. The moment the pain started to go away was when the person let go off me.

I turned around but saw nothing behind me as though the person just disappeared into thin air. My eyes started to become heavy and I slowly gave in to the sudden need for sleep, letting myself fall to the floor and sleep.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

I walked around the stadium of the grand magic games, trying to clear my head but every time I tried to get the girl out of my head, I would end up failing and thinking about her again.

I kept walking tillI caught a scent which wasn't familiar. I followed the scent to one of the openings of the stadium only to spot Gajeel's sister standing their, doing what looked like hand to hand combat training with herself.

I tried to back away but something suddenly jolted through me, like it was telling me to go forward and for some reason I listened. I guessed that this was my instincts since I remember Skiadrum telling me that a dragon or dragon slayer can't resist their instincts.

I turned into a shadow and sped forward, appearing right behind her. The moment I came out of the shadows, I moved my hand onto her neck and with my other I started to run my fingers through her long thick hair. Her scent reminded me of the black haired girl from that dance 3 months ago and I knew it was the same person after the whole her being with members of Fairy Tail.

I felt her stiffen up when I leaned forward near her neck and my breath hit her ear and I felt her struggle in my grip a little before stopping. I suddenly couldn't control myself and bit her on theneck, tasting a tiny bit of the metallic tasteof blood.

I then realized what I had done when I saw the start of a black mark starting to form on her neck. I let go of her and backed away a couple of steps before turning intoa shadow and heading towards the arena pathways.

When I knew I was out of sight, I turned back to normal and looked down at the floor. My head was starting to hurt and my eyes started to feel heavy before I started to feel myself get taken into the darkness of sleep. I went into my shadow before falling asleep, just in case someone came and saw me before I finally fell into the darkness of sleep.


	3. Ch3: Exposition and fights

_**Gajeel's pov**_

I walked over to the stadium of the grand magic games with Shrimp, Lily and Phoenix, when I spotted a figure collapsed in the middle of the field.

I looked at Shrimp then ran out to see who it was but was shocked to see my sister was the one lying their but she had a strange black mark over her right eye. I picked her up bridal style and headed towards the infirmary.

I walked up to the door and kicked it open very hard and Porlyusica looked up at me and became angry. "What do you think you are doing, don't you now how to knock" she shouted picking up a nearby broom and swinging it in the air.

She stopped swinging the broom when she noticed that Starlight was in my arms. "Put her on this bed" she ordered, pointing at a bed near sky girl and the white cat. I did as I was told, not wanting to anger this crazy lady anymore then she already was.

"What happened" she asked, already looking over Starlight for anything that would need t be healed while Phoenix and Lily climbed onto the bed.

"We're not sure. We found her passed out in the middle of the stadium" Shrimp replied to Porlyusica who was still checking Starlight for injuries, She then stopped after looking at her neck.

"What is it" I asked worried. "It seems she has a bite mark in her neck a well as a black dragon shaped mark that leads up to the mark on her face." Porlyusica explained.

"So someone was with her before we came" Shrimp asked. "Yes, it would seem that way and from how fresh the small amount of blood and the bite mark are I would say about 45 minutes ago" she replied to us.

"She'll be okay right" Phoenix asked looking between the old hag and Starlight. "Considering the amount of times the two of you have come to me with injuries from jobs far worse then a small bite on the neck then I'm sure she'll be fine" Porlyusica replied.

"Wait you've been injured on jobs" Lily asked to which Phoenix nodded in reply. I started to ball my hands into fist while Porlyusica walked over to her medicine.

"When I get my hands on the guy who did this, I'm going to kill him" I snarled. "I don't understand why you need to kill someone over a bite mark." Lily questioned. "That's not the problem. The problem is..." I started but was interrupted by Phoenix.

"She has been marked by adragonslayer meaning that she can no longer chose someone to be her mate or romantic partner since all dragonslayers can only have one mate in their life which is why its a problem and it also means that once a mate is marked then a link is formed between the two and they can feel the emotions the other is feeling and sometimes they can feel each others pain physically and emotionally" Phoenix explained leaving the rest of us speechless.

"When did you learn about the mating of a slayer because that is exactly what I was going to say" I questioned, shocked that she knew all this. "Oh I read it in one of Starlight's books which she took from a library and it was about the mating of dragon slayers and involved other stuff about dragons and dragon slayers" she replied.

"Ugh" a groan came from Starlight and her starting to sit up with her hand on her head. "Starlight, your awake" Phoenix called happily, leaping into Starlight's chest who started to stoke the fur between the Exceed's ears.

"What's going on, when did I get here" she asked in a confused tone. "We brought you here after we found you passed out in the stadium" Lily replied.

Suddenly the door crashed open to reveal Bunny Girl, Titania, Ice Freak, Salamander's cat and Salamander who was the one who kicked the door open. "Why won't you kids knock these days" Porlyusica yelled, grabbing the same broom that she had swung at me and Shrimp and swung it in the air at the new comers.

Salamander quickly put his hands up in defence and apologized "sorry, we just came to see Wendy" and the other three nodded and his stupid cat added "Aye sir"

"Well she's asleep, come back later" Porlyusica yelled at them. In fact I'm surprized Sky girl hasn't woken up yet.

"Levy, Gajeel. What are you guys doing here" Bunny Girl asked. "Are we invisible" Lily and Phoenix questioned in unison. "We're here for Starlight unless you can't see the third person behind us, just like you couldn't see Phoenix and Lily

Salamander walked over and looked at Starlight before freezing after noticing the mark on her eye and his jaw dropped open. This caused the others to walk over and they were confused. "So Starlight got a tattoo. What's so shocking about that" Ice Freak asked looking at Salamander.

"Its not a tattoo. Its a..." Salamander started but was cut off like me by Phoenix. "Its a mating mark meaning that someone has marked her as theirs and now Starlight has no choice but to be with them because all dragon slayers only have one mate in their life." Phoenix explained.

"Wait I've been marked." Starlight asked in a panicked tone. "So what your saying is tht she has a boyfriend and got a tattoo in the process" Titania asked. "Its more complicated then that and its not a tattoo. Its a mating mark." I told them.

"I could help a little, I didn't see the person's face but I did catch their scent maybe if we bump into them then I can tell who it is by their scent." Starlight suggested. "That's a great idea" Levy replied with a smile.

Suddenly Starlight gave out a cry of pain and started to grip onto her left shoulder. "Starlight what's wrong" Lily asked looking worried. "The one who marked her must have gotten injured just now and the pain of the injury has gone into Starlight." Phoenix explained.

"Quick, what are you feeling that doesn't make sense" I questioned. "I feel angry and... ahhh" Starlight started but cred out in pain again and bent over more and looked like she was holding her leg.

Porlyusica walked over and looked at Starlight who was still in pain. "You will be staying here tonight so that I can keep an eye on you in case anything else happens." Porlyusica explained.

Starlight nodded before Phoenix looked up to Porlyusica. "I can stay right" she asked. The old hag nodded before turning to the rest of us. "Now all of you out" she shouted shoeing us out of the infirmary. I looked behind to see Starlight settling down to sleep in the medical bed with Phoenix next to her before the door was slammed shut.

I turned around and walked with the others out of the stadium and over to the inn where the guild was staying and I only hadtwo things on my mind. The first was that I was hoping Starlight would be ok and the second was that I would make the guy who marked my sister pay.

 _ **Sting's pov**_

I sat in the cafatiria with Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Frosch and Lector as we ate our dinner "Rogue seemed really distracted today" Orgasaid. "I know he was just staring of into space the entire time" Rufus added. "Maybe he's not feeling ok" Yukino said politely. "Well, what ever it is distracting him, he better not be distracted if he's going to be battling in the games" Ifinished trying not to let on I knew what was distracting him.

We had finished our meal and were heading for our rooms when I decided to go outside and wait for Rogue to come back. Lector and Frosch came with me. I stood out their for a while till I spotted Rogue.

He was walked up the street and seemed rather guilty from something. When he reached where I was standing, he seemed to pretend to not notice me and tried to walk past me but I grabbed onto his wristbefore pinning him to the wall.

"Ok so your gonna tell me where you were and what took you so long because no one takes 3 hours to clear there head and I know something's up so tell me" I told him looking into his eyes. For some reason I noticed his eye colour seemed to be flashing between black and red until it stopped and his eyes were fully black.

I spotted that his hand was covered in shadows and before I even had the chance to move out of the way, he attacked me sending me back. I used my hands to stop my self from skidding back too much.

I looked up to see Rogue glaring at me with hate and growling while Frosch and Lector were shaking a little. I wiped the small bit of blood from my mouth before covering my hand in my magic.

I hit Rogue across his left shoulder, ripping the fabric and causing a cut that was starting to bleed heavily. We were obviously making a lot of noise because Orga, Rufus and Yukino came out to see what was going on.

Orga then grabbed Rogue who started to struggle to get out of his grip only for Orga to hold him onto the ground. "Let us go" Rogue snarled.

I was confused why Rogue was suddenly acting so strange and why he said us and not me but I quickly shrugged it off. Rogue kept struggling under Orga's grip before crying out in pain. I looked over to see that Orga had accidently stood on Rogue's leg in what looked like a sore way and it looked like it had moved to the side a little.

Then Rogue turned into a shadow and we looked around for him to appear only for a crashing noise to come from his room. I went inside and walked up to his room with Frosch and Lector and slowly opened the door to showRogue sitting on his bed bandaging up his leg where blood was also dripping out from a cut and it was a little swollen.

When I opened the door Rogue looked up and I saw his eyes were back to his usual blood red colour instead of that black colour. "Are you ok" I asked. "Considering I have injuries I don't remember getting. No I'm not fine" he replied.

'Wait so he doesn't remember the fight' I thought a little confused before Frosch jumped down from my shoulder and ran over to Rogue who picked up the little cat and put him on the bed.

I walked over to my room before unlocking the door and walking in with Lector flying in behind me. "I wonder why Rogue didn't remember your fight" Lector asked me as he flew onto the bed and took his waistcoat off.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with him being gone for so long and why his eyes turned black before he attacked me" I replied. I took off my vest and top and put them on the chair in my room before taking of my gloves. I sat on the bed so that I could remove my shoes from the top of my trousers and then pulled them off.

I then took off my trousers before climbing into the bed and switching the light off and slowly fell asleep with Lector next to me.


	4. Ch4: Flashbacks

_**Starlight's pov**_

I woke up to the sound of two voices. I opened my eyes and sat up yawning to see that Porlyusica and Carla were talking with each other.

Both looked over when they saw me and Porlyusica smiled. "I see your awake. So how are you feeling" Porlyusica asked. "Still sore" I replied placing my hand onto my left shoulder where it still hurt.

"You will stay here for a little bit today but if their is nothing else for us to worry about later on then you can go watch the games later on" Porlyusica told me and I nodded.

Wendy then started to stir and before long she was sitting up in her medical bedand yawning. She looked over and gave me a questioning look before her eyes widened. "Starlight you got marked" she said with a little excitement but also sadness.

"I know and so does Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Salamander, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Phoenix" Ireplied before Phoenix sat up. "I heard my name. What's going on?" Phoenix questioned with a yawn and a rub of her eyes.

"Nothing its fine" I replied. "Oh Starlight if your gonna be down here for a bit of the games then you can watch on the lacrima screens whichallowthose who are injured to watch the games." Wendytoldme excitedly.

It had been a few hours since I had woken up and Wendy and I had been taking away for those hours. The lacrima screen flashed on to show the cameras floating around the arena and sometimes even the crowd.

I watched with Phoenix sitting in my lap. The pain in my leg nagging at me but I ignored it. At the moment Raven Tail was in the lead with Blue Pegasus not far behind. Third was Lamia Scale, Fourth was Quattro Cerberus and in joint dead last was...

SALAMANDER, GAJEEL AND STING

I kept staring at the screen but the emotions that were coming out of nowhere was confusing me since I wasn't used to it and that I was feeling guilt.

Istarted to remember the time where I felt my own guilt and the memories came flooding back to me of when I was in the time I was in Phantom Lord where Gajeel and I attacked Fairy Tail.

 _ ***Flashback***_

I stood on top of a building with my brother Gajeel. I had spotted a blue haired girl being followed by a black haired boy and a ginger haired boy. I nudged Gajeel's side and pointed to the three walking down the street. "Look, I found some fairies" Itold himwith a grin after spotting the mark on the blue haired girl's back.

"Good work sis, how about we beat em up for a little fun and to provoke the rest of the fairies" my big brotherhalf asked, half told while cracking hisknuckles. He then jumped off the roof as I followed close behind, sending an iron dragon's club at the ginger headed guy, causing him to pass out.

We then dragged the three fairies to the large oak tree in the park and pinned the two men and the woman to a tree and left the guild mark on the girl's stomach before walking away back to the guild hall

*

The rain poured down on me, splashing into puddles all aroundas I followed Juvia silently on the roof. I had grown used to the rain since I would spend time with her if I didn't spend time with my brother.

That's when I spotted our target 'Lucy Heartfillia' but of course Juvia just walked right past her. 'Seriously Juvia'I thought as I facepalmed myself.

That's when Monsieur Sol came out of the ground freaking out our target. I was getting bored of just watching so I leaped down from the building.

"Why does it take you two so long to catch one person, it ain't hard" Itold them witha little sass and a lot of annoyance whilerolling my eyes with my hands on my hips. "Ok, how many of you weirdo's are there" the target said.

"I ain't no weirdo princess I snarled, gritting my teeth which shocked her most likely because of the sharpness of them. "Pardon my manners. I amSol. You may call me Monsieur Sol." Sol said to Lucy "we've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you" Solexplained

"Juvia is a member of the element 4, who brings rain" Juvia added "Phantom!!?" Lucy said with a suprized face "y-you're the ones that attacked Levy!!!" she added grabbing her keys from her belt "ha, they didn't harm your friends or wreck your stupid guild hall" I said causing her to turn around.

"If it wasn't them then who was it" she asked bitterly."That was the work of my brother and I" I said with a grin "why you..." Lucy didn't finish her sentence because Juvia had already put Lucy in her waterlock and she passed out.

 _ *****_

 _ **(again)**_

"Those pieces of trash from Fairy Tail managed to take out the entire element four?!!!" I heard the master shout "I'm sure there's some sort of mistake" one of the members said nervously.

"Where is Gajeel and Starlight" the master asked. "Well... The truth is... We don't know where they..." a random guy that I didn't even bother to learn the name of started but Gajeel interrupted.

"We're right here, master" he called as he two of us walked into the room. "The element four were wiped out huh?" Gajeel started. "Well if they got beaten by he fairy trash then that must make them trash too" I added, crossing my arms with a smirk.

Gajeel also gave a smirk "I guess you should have sent us out there to take them on in the first place." he added before dropping Lucy onto the ground. "We got a little present for ya, Master" I told him with a grin.

"Lucy...?! But how...?" Master asked noticing the gift we brought. "Don't underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer." Gajeel told him, pointing at his nose.

"But... Gajeel, Starlight..." one guy started. "She... she is alive right..." another added. "We won't be able to get the money if Lucy dies, you know..."a third guy finished. At this point I'm pretty sure I only bothered to learn five names out of everyone from Phantom Lord and those were the Master and the element four.

I looked up to see Gajeel placing his hand on his chin in thought before kicking Lucy in the stomach, sending her into the middle of the room.

"What are you-?!" a guy called. "Stop that...!!!" another added while Lucy coughed up blood. "Ha ha ha, looks like she's alive to me" Gajeel said with a big grin. "Though the big guy who was with her might be dead" I added while Master grinned. "As expected of the strongest man in my guild and his sister. Good work Gajeel, you too Starlight"

 _ *****_

 _ **(once again**_ )

Lucy was pinned on the wall, me and Gajeel throwingour Kunai attack at her for fun."Ooh, nasty... I thought that one was going to hit you for a moment" Gajeel mocked after Lucy moved her head to avoided one of his Kunai's. "Gajeel, Starlight... you shouldn't do that... you might actually hit her...!" someone tried to say to stop us but sounded completely terrified.

"Eh? But I'm bored you know... and I'm sure Starlight is too" Gajeel said summoning another of his Kunai's. "Where should I aim for next...?" Gajeel asked himself. "J...Just stop it...!" a random guypleaded before Gajeel punched him into the ground in anger.

"Shut the FUCK up" hegrowled to the guy who was now lying on the groundwhile I threw aKunai at Lucy's side "I don't care who the hell this girl is. From where I'm standing, she's just one of those fairies- a piece of trash. Who gives a shit if she dies or whatever?" Gajeel snarled as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I... if she died, master would become very..." one guy started "...very angry with both of you!!!" another guyadded. "Ah, who cares...We'd just blame it on you guys" Gajeelhalfsnarled, half laughedas I smirked. "No way...!" a few people yelled.

"Man, this sucks...! Even those fairy idiots are throwing their lives away just 'cause this girl's got a bit of cash" Gajeellaughed his back turned to Lucy. "Hah" she said. "Hmm? you say somethin', girl" Gajeel asked the blonde.

"You guys are complete idiots, aren't you. I feel so sorry for you, it makes me want to cry" she said "what theFUCK did you just say, you stupid blonde" I asked her with a growl."Is that right...? Huh to be able to bluff in a situation like this, maybe you're worth somethin' after all" Gajeel smirked as I looked at him.

"You fools aren't even the tiniest bit scared, are you...?" the blondeasked rhetoricallyas I gave a smirk at her guts but Gajeel threw aKunai at her head which she dodged. "Whatwas that...?" Gajeel asked putting one hand next to his ear.

"You're the ones who'd be in trouble if I died, you know. There's no way Fairy Tail would forgive you!!! That's the kind of guild they are. You'd end up spending every day cowering in fear of the most terrible guild in the world for the rest of your lives" she explained.

Both Gajeeland I summoned a Kunai using our magic."Interesting little theory you've got there. Maybe we should put it to the test" Gajeel threatened before the both of us threw our Kunai'sat her at a position she couldn't dodge.

"Gajeel, Starlight" someone yelled as the Kunai'swent flying towards the blonde. "What are you...!!!" another yelled. "Its going to hit...!!!" a third yelled. Just as I suspected Salamander came out from the ground with both knifes in his mouth. "I knew it... I recognised your smell" Gajeel said with a grin just before Salamander punched him in the face and a battle started.

Time skip(to after Natsu and Gajeel's fight because this flashback has lasted forever(so sorry about that)

I ran down to my brother who had collapsed on the ground and lost the fight between him and Salamander.'How could my brother lose like this, he's supposed to be superior' I thought to myself "Big brother, are you ok" I asked him as he opened his eyes to see me and slowly sat up with pain showing in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he told me. "So you do have a heart" I heard Salamander say. "What the hell are you talking about" Gajeel asked him in a pissed of tone "I thought you didn't care for anyone but I guessI was wrong cause you seem to care for your sister" Salamanderreplied.

"Shut up that's none of your buisness" Gajeel snarled. "Anyway I wanted to ask you a question but I don't really want to talk to you so I'll make this quick" Salamander started. Neither of us answered so he contiued as he lifted himself up.

"Your... dragon slayer magic. Where did you learn it...!?" once again neither of us answered so he tried to get us to talk. "Hey!! Its the first time I've met someone who could use the same magic as me!!! you could at least tell me..." he contiued but we interrupted.

"Shut up" we said in unison which pissed him off. "Metalicana... The steel dragon Metalicana" Gajeel finally responded "so you did learn it from a dragon!!?" Salamander yelled struggling to move closer. "you too?" Gajeelquestionedlooking at him.

"How is he?" Salamander asked. "We dunno" I said crossing my arms "HOW...IS...HE!!!?" Salamander shouted butting heads with Gajeel.

"Didn't ya hear my sister, we don't know!!!! Trash!!!!" Gajeelgrowled before they separated. "If I talk to you my brain will turn to ash" Gajeeladded pissing off Salamandereven more."What did you say!!?" he yelled.

"He disappeared" Gajeel said then added "Metalicana suddenly disappeared one day without saying anything..." Gajeel said as I nodded and added. "He was so selfish" placing my arms between my now crossed legs. I listened to there conversation before standing up with my brother so we could get out of here.

 _ **(to after they join Fairy Tail(I swear this is the last part of the flashback)**_

I stood next to Gajeel since the ginger headed guy, the black headed guy and the bluenettehad asked us to meet them in the park. "Why did you guys call us out here, we've got a job to do" Gajeelaskedwhile I looked at them.

"Job? This coming from the two who destroyed the guild" the ginger guy said with an angry look. "You can go to any other guild to take missions! Have you no shame?" the black haired guy added. "You guys really hold a grudge, can't you just let bygones be bygones... huh" GajeelaskedwhileI nodded.

"Jet, Droy, don't... I'm over that, really" the bluenette said trying to calm her friends while hiding behind a tree. "This is our limit" the guywho I guessed was Jet said. "You're ruining the guild's reputation" the other guywho I guessedwas Droy added while we just gave a casual grin.

"You won't act so casual for long" Jet yelled, taking off at high speed and hitting Gajeel withan attack. "Knuckle plant" Droy yelled throwing seeds into the ground which hit me. "Wing strike" Jet yelled as he came from above Gajeel and kicked him in the stomach.

We had both taken quite a beating but we didn't retaliate at all. "Hey... what are you up to?" Jet asked. "That can't be it for your power" Droy added.

"Your not giving the new guys a hard time are you" a blonde haired guy asked, walking over."Laxus" Droy said turning around to face the new person that had come. "But since these are the punks who tarred down our guild hall, I understand your anger" he added then started to talk to us.

"Its because of you that we're looked down upon. I bet master only let the two of you in because he was afraid of you wreaking the place again" he then sent a lightning bolt down on both of us and yelled "it's all your fault" before attacking again sending us flying.

I could feel the lightning sparking through my whole body and what made it worse was that being an iron dragon slayer made his attacks all that more painful since lighting and iron don't mix well.

Ididn't get much time to get rid of it before I felt a foot being stomped on my back and I spotted Gajeel was receiving the same treatment before Jet and Droy told Laxus to leave us alone but he jus sent a lightning bolt there way and it was about to hit the girl but Gajeel raced in front of her and took the attack instead surprizing everyone. "Are you done with us now, cause we have a job to do" he said before walking off.

I turned around to look at the guys behind me before hearing Gajeel shout "Are ya coming or not Starlight" I quickly turned around and started running after him. "Yeah wait up" I called before catching up with him.

 _ ***End of flashback***_

I was snapped out of my memories byPhoenix who was shaking my arm "Starlight, are you ok, you spaced out for a bit and I..." Phoenix asked looing up at me but stopped after I looked her in the eye. "You had those memories of Phantom Lordagain didn't you" she asked.

I just nodded. I started to watch the games again and heard the conversation betweenSalamander, Gajeel and Sting through the lacrima.

"Fine... I'll give it to you. This victory. We'll continue to win after this, just 1 or 2 measly points, we can do without" Sting said. "Don't go crying about that 1 point later, you Blondie" Gajeeltold him forcing himself forward

"Can I just ask you one thing? Why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for the Fairy Tail of the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this... The Fairy tail I know...well...how to say it...does things at its own pace. Without worrying about how others might think" Sting askedGajeel and Salamander.

"Its for our comrades

For 7 years...

Always...

They were waiting for us...

No matter how tough it was...

No matter how sad...

Even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured...

And protected the guild...

For our comrades

WE'LL SHOW YOU.

THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!!!"

What Salamander said caused me to tear up "Salamander" I whispered to myself, trying to hide the tears

 _ **Rogue's pov (no this chapter's not done yet)**_

I watched the Fairy Tail stands more specifically for Gajeel's sister but didn't see. Shouldn't have been surprising since I mated her and I know that includes feeling each others pain so she was probably feeling the pain of my injuries.

I was felt so much guilt for what I did last night. At the back of my mind I felt the feeling of guilt, regret andsadness.'That must be what she's feeling sister is feeling' I thought.

I was kind of longing to see her cheering on her guild mates from the stands but I knew I wouldn't see that for now anyway. 'Maybe she might come to the stands later and I can see her then even if I don't get to talk to her' I thought before my mind started to feel happiness again when I thought of seeing her happily cheering on her friends.

Of course I tried not to show that I was happy since my friends might catch on and that would be bad news since it would cause the others to suspect something but it would still make me happy to see her happy.

When I finally looked back at the event, I noticed that Sting had lost to Natsu and Gajeel and we ended up with no points. Everyone got of the battlefield and they got prepared for the battles of the day.


	5. Ch5: Bikini Battle

_**Starlight's pov**_

I walked over to the Fairy tail stands with Carla and Phoenix. We were on the last battle of the day so it was going to be a little boring most likely and Wendy was taking Elfman's place in the games since he was bandaged up head to toe in the infirmary . The other battles went like this

Raven Tail vs Lamia Scale

Winner Raven Tail

Sabertooth vs Mermaid Heel

Winner Mermaid Heel

Fairy Tail A vs Quatro Puppy

Winner Fairy Tail A

And the points had changed

1\. Raven Tail 36

2\. Sabertooth 20

3\. Lamia Scale 20

4\. Mermaid Heel 19

5\. Blue Pegasus 17

6.Quatro Puppy 12

7\. Fairy Tail A 12

8\. Fairy Tail B 2

It was now Mirajane vs Jenny and it seemed that everyone had were waiting for the match to begin when the three of us arrived. "Starlight how are you feeling" Levy asked looking over when I came.

"Carla" Happy yelled happily and leaped for Carla who dodged. "Stop, you're going to make me miss the next battle" Carla replied. Phoenix gave a small laugh and went to stand next to the other exceeds.

"Better than last night although my leg and shoulder still hurt a little bit but other than that I'm fine" I replied to Levy. "Well that's good to hear" Lily added before Carla freaked out about what was going on in the battle.

I looked down and my jaw dropped when I saw what was going. "Their having a bikini battle" I asked in shock. Levy nodded in reply as all the men in the stadium seemed to be really hyped up about this and some of them even got nosebleeds.

Then Sherry and Shelia came down to join the battle soon followed by three of the girls from Mermaid Heel.

"Wow, seems that other guilds are joining in" I said with a little suprized "oh come on you party poopers, let's join in" Mavis called with excitement.

"What, do you expect us to always have a swimsuit on hand" Cana asked. 'Why would she ask that if her outfit looks a little like a swimsuit' I thought while sweat dropping. "Don't worry, I have swimsuits with me" Mavis yelled throwing swimsuits into the air.

"Oh no, I ain't wearing a swimsuit" I tried to protest but I was teleported down to the battlefield and I was in a swimsuit "wait, wha..." I quietly yelled feeling so embarrassed as my face started to heat up.

I saw Phoenix standing near me wearing a purple swimsuit with gold markings on it while I wore a light brown and black swimsuit(bikini). "Oh come on Starlight, its not that bad" Phoenix tried to convince me.

"Easy for you to say, your covered in fur" I told her. She put her paw next to her mouth before a puff of pink smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Phoenix was in her human form in the bikini with her plait on one side. "Better" she asked. "Better" I replied but I still felt very embarrassed.

I hated showing off like this especially since you could see some of the scars that I want to forget about from my childhood before joining Phantom Lord and I would much rather forget about most of the events from then.

"School swimsuits" the announcer yelled as everyone was suddenly changed into school swimsuits. "wait, what's going on" I asked Phoenix who looked at me with a small smirk. "I think the judge's want themes" she replied with a flick of her tail while wearing a blue school swimsuit.

"Bikini with high knees" the announcer yelled which caused us to change into what was said. "Who likes girls in glasses" was what was yelled next and every girl down there ended up with glasses except Laki who already always wore a pair of glasses. "Cat ears" the announcer yelled as everyone got cat ears and tails. Even poor Carla and Phoenix which made them look ridiculous since it was just a headband on their head with ears that pushed their real ears down. "Okay now I feel ridiculous" Phoenix said with an unhappy while her ears were pushed into her face which made me laugh a little. "Bondage" was the next theme as everyone was put into bondage gear which I was so embarrassed about.

"Wedding" was the next theme and before I knew what was said I was in a bright white, open backed wedding dress. The dress had a nature design on it and it matched up amazing with my locker. My long black hair was tied up in a high pony tail and only reached up to my shoulder instead of past my waist.

Lily walked over in his human form while wearing a black suit. He had a blush spread across his face as he extended his hand to Phoenix. Phoenix gave a mall smile and put her hand in his before the two of them started to dance.

I took this as an opportunity to get away so I took quick side steps to one of the entrance's. When I reached one, I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and pull me into the entrance. I let out a surprised yelp before a hand was slapped onto my mouth before I could do anything else.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

I stood in the Sabertooth booth bored out of my mind when I spotted movement over at the Fairy Tail stands. I looked up to see that my mate was back. I felt really happy now that I knew she was ok and that I got to see her.

By accident I let a purr escape from my mouth and wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. "Wow Rogue, I didn't realize you were into that kind of stuff" Orga questioned. "What" I asked confused, lifting my head up from my arms.

I looked down at the battlefield and saw that instead of a fight they were having a bikini battle. I facepalmed after realizing what the situation was and how stupid I was to do that.

"Its not what it looks like, that was... just... um" I started trying to think of an excuse while shaking my hands in front of me. "Hey look it seems the other guilds are joining in" Sting pointed out and Rufus and Orga looked down into the arena.

I sighed in relief that they seemed to be more distracted with the battle then my accidental slip. I looked down to the arena myself when my face suddenly started to heat up. I felt embarrassment but I'm pretty sure a good portion of the heat to my face was coming from me and not being caused due to the link.

"Um Rogue are you okay. You look very flushed" Rufus asked. "Yeah. Yeah I'm totally fine" I stated nervously feeling the sweat build up. "You don't look okay to me" Sting added crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm fi- Oh shit" I tried to say before ducking down while holding my nose to stop a nose bleed but that didn't work because the blood still dripped down through my hand.

I started to panic a lot before I felt someone grab onto the collar of my cape and pulling me up onto my feet. "Orga let go off my cape while I got stares from all three of them. "Just fine huh" Sting asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

I started to panic even more and my eyes slid to the side and noticed that she was heading for one of the entrances. "Gotta go" I told them fast before turning into a shadow. I headed towards the entrance where she had been heading and grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her into the entrance.

When I pulled her in she let out a loud yelp but I slapped my hand over her mouth to stop her from making to much noise that would draw unwanted attention to us.

 _ **Nobody's pov**_

 _ **At the Fairy Tail A booth**_

Natsu stood in the stands watching the end of the battle after being teleported back from the battle and put back into his normal clothes when he heard a yelp. He turned to face Wendy with a concerned face. "Wendy, did you hear that" he asked the small bluenette. "You heard it as well, Natsu" she said looking up at the salmon haired mage.

"Yeah, we should go check it out" Natsu replied before turning around and running to the stands where the rest of their guild was cheering with Wendy running next to him followed by Gray, Lucy and Erza who didn't know what was going on and were really confused.

 _ **At the Fairy Tail B booth**_

Gajeel stood looking at a wall before he heard a yelp that sounded a lot like his sister. He pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against and ran over to the stand that the guild was cheering at.

"Gajeel, what's wrong" Juvia asked running next to Gajeel. "I heard a yelp that sounded like Starlight" he replied.

Once all 3 dragon slayers and the others reached the stands, Gajeel walked up to Levy and the exceeds. "hey Shrimp, where's Starlight" Gajeel asked "she's right here..." Levy started and turned around to point at Starlight but was shocked to see that the said dragon slayer was missing.

"What's going on" Master Makarov asked "Starlight's missing" Lily and Phoenix replied. "Can't you dragon slayers follow your nose's" Makarov asked the 3 dragon slayers.

"Yes but we needed to make sure she wasn't here" Wendy replied. "Alright I'll come in a few minutes to help you find her. Levy, Happy, Carla, Lily, Phoenix go with them." Makarov told them.

 _ **At the Sabertooth booth**_

Sting went back to watching the battle after Rogue left when he heard a yelp. Sting turned to the others "hey guys, did you hear that" Sting asked "no, we didn't" Rufus replied. "We should check that yelp that I heard out because I have a feeling that it has something to do with Rogue's odd behaviour." Sting told them before heading to the entrance of their booth.

Sting ran out of the booth followed by Orga and Rufus, unaware that their Master had seen them leave the booth and was heading to where they were going with a very unhappy glare.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

I slowly took my hand off of Gajeel's sister mouth. "Who the FUCK are you and what do you want" she spat me turning her left arm into a sword and now pinning me against the wall.

"Whoa calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" I told her nervously. "That's what you say but your the one who grabbed me and pinned me to the wall for who knows what" she replied raising the metal studs where her eyebrow would have been to show that she was right.

"Okay so you've got me there but I just need to tell you something so put the sword away, please" I replied as she looked right into my eyes.

Her crimson red flashed with pain and guilt that seemed like she was trying to hide those emotions behind a hard shell. "Why" she asked before her eyes widened after looking down at my leg. "You're smell. Its the same as the person from last night... Wait so your..." she added with surprise

"Your mate" I finished with a sheepish smile. Her jaw dropped open in shock staring right at me and turned her hand back to normal. My ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from both sides and before long both Fairy Tail Members and Sabertooth members.

"Rogue/Starlight, what the FUCK are you doing" Gajeel and Sting yelled at the same time. 'Shit' I thought.

I took one step back and saw Sting, Rufus, Orga, Lector and Frosch on my right and Natsu, Gajeel, the light blue haired girl, two dark blue haired girls, the blue cat, the white cat, the black, cat and the red and yellow cat. All four of the cats had wings but the red and yellow one had orangey, red wings with yellow flame marks on the tips of each feather instead of the white wings the other 3 had.

Then Master Jeima came over and I could sense the madness off of him. "Why did you run off" he shouted before noticing me with Starlight. "Rogue what are you doing with this fairy" he asked me.

"I... well... I" I tried to tell him but his stern gaze caused the words to get caught in my throat. Starlight was trying to hide her face in the bangs that framed the sides of her face. "well" the master repeated. I felt like his gaze was going to make me turn to stone.

I spotted the bluenette holding back a growling Gajeel as he squirmed to get free from the bluenette, his eyes burning with fury.

Then the Fairy Tail guild master came to see what was going on and that's when all hell broke loose.

The two master's started yelling at each other, Gajeel was now even more enraged and was now being held back not only by the bluenette but the four cats, two of which were now more human like then cat like and the small dark blue haired girl. Sting and Natsu were giving each other glares, Natsu on fire with fury literally. Frosch hid behind Rufus as he gave a look at the raven haired guy who was in his underwear while Orga looked at the scarlet haired girl and the third blue haired girl was right next to Starlight trying to comfort her while she looked at the ground.

'What have I done' I thought


	6. Ch6:Joining Sabertooth

_**Starlight's pov**_

I sat on a couch in one of the rooms of thearenawith Phoenix on my lap. I was currently at a meeting between the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail guilds, well the two guilds sat in a room while the master's and the previous council member Yajamma wereshouting at each other in a room next door.

I could listen into the conversation using my dragon slayer hearing if I wantedbut I decided not to since I didn't want to know what they were shouting about especially since it was most likely about me and that Rogue guy.

I looked around the room I was in. The silence in the room was very awkward especially with the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail members looking at each other with hatred.

Gajeel, Juvia, Lily, Levy, Wendy and Carla stood next to me, of course they were trying to stop Gajeel from beating up the young black haired dragon slayer that sat near me with a green exceed in a pink frog costume on his lap who wasn't making any eye contact with any one and staring down at the floor.

"Hey Starlight" Phoenixsaid looking up at me with a few tearspricking at the corners of her eyes."Yeah" Iasked the red and yellow exceed.

"No matter what happens we'll always be best friends right" she asked, her tears were now close to falling but she held themback. "Of course we will" Ireplied,rubbing the fur onthe top of her head.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence in the room, the two master's and Yajamma came into the room. The Sabertooth master gave Rogue and Ia hard glare that made me want to hide.

"We have discussed this matter and it has been decided that sinceRogue Cheney is taking part in the gamesit means thatStarlight Redfox will join Sabertooth" Yajamma announced to the two guilds.

After he said that everyone from Fairy Tail freaked out while the Sabertooth member smirked as if they were gloating. Gajeel got even more enraged if that waseven possible.

Wendy had tears running down her face and the same was for Levy and Juvia. Lily was trying not to cry as to not hurt his pride or make a scene in front of Phoenix but it was obvious he wanted to cry.

Salamander went up to theMakarovand shouted "what the hell Gramps, I don't care if she destroyed our guild hall and hurt our guild members in the past, she's still part of our family now!"

This annoyed Makarov so heenlargedhis hand and punched Salamander into the wall. "Pipe down" heshouted before walking over to the rest of the guild.

"Rogue you will go to the Fairy Tail inn with Sting, Orga and Rufus so that thefairycan get her things and have her guild mark removedthen come straight back" the Sabertooth masterinstructed before the guild's went to there respective inn's.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

I stood in the Fairy Tail inn with my back against the wall. Starlight wassaying goodbye to everyone. She was in a hug with Gajeel, the three bluenette's, a blonde, a whitehaired girland the four cats.

Once they broke apart the Fairy Tail guild master removed her guild mark and then turned to the cat who took offthe top of her kimonoso herguild mark couldbe removed.The two of them walked over or fliedin the cat's case andwe walked out of the inn.

We walked along the street when Sting finally said something "I swear I know you from somewhere and I don't mean from that party" Sting was looking at Starlight while she looked him up and down. "Wait what party" Rufus asked a little confused.

"Sting and I went to this party that only happens every seven years a few months ago" I replied. "Although Rogue didn't want us to get tons of attention so he made us have some sort of makeover and wouldn't let us take Lector or Frosch" Sting added.

"Explains why we didn't see you since we were on a job there and we were the backup" The cat replied. "Not the best job in the world" Starlight added with an unhappy tone.

"Bet you didn't know Rogue danced with you" Sting snickered. Both of their eyes went wide and the cat had her mouth dropped in shock. "That's where I knew your smell and eye colour from. I knew it was familiar" She finally said and hit one hand in a fist into her other hand.

"Now what about this before the party thing" Orga asked. "Hold on, it'll come to me" Sting replied with a hand up. "Are you a flirt" Starlight asked. "Yes he is" I replied knowing Sting wouldn't admit it.

"Were you beat up by a girl about a year ago" She asked again. "Yes" Sting replied nervously. "Oh so that was you" she laughed while her cat seemed to realize what was going on. "Oh, I remember that. I'm surprised you don't have any internal injuries because of that

"Jeez thanks" Sting said sarcastically causing Starlight and Phoenix to snicker a little.

We arrived at the inn and I led Starlight and Phoenix to the room I was staying in. I unlocked the door and walked in with the two of them close behind. I put Frosch down on the bed and Phoenix followed and landed onto the covers.

I looked over at Starlight to see her looking at the mirror over at the side of the room. The thing I found strange about it was what I saw in the mirror. Instead of it being a full reflection it was like it was another person.

They had the same hairstyle but instead of the pitch black colour that Starlight had, she had pure white hair and her eyes were ice blue instead of crimson red. The bandanna that was on her forehead was a mix of black and red.

She wore a pair of black gloves with a blood red stripe at the top that went past the elbows. She also wore a black shirt with a large collar on her shoulderswith a blood red stripe on each side and a blood red stripe up to where the collar ended where the black buttons were. The neck of the shirt was blood red. A pair of black trousers with the blood red stripe at the bottom were hanging over a pair of black trainers.

"Hey Starlight, are you staring at the mirror again.What are you vain." Phoenix asked. Starlightturned around and smiled."My bad, something caught my eye" she apologized. Phoenix rolled her eyes and took off her quiver and bow before holding it up to me.

"Um why are you giving me your bow" I questioned with confusion. "Sign it, please" she asked with a smile.

"Why" I questioned once again to which Starlight replied "Its sort of a thing she does. Any new member to the family has to sign the bow. Gajeel and I signed it and so did Lily."

I looked down and took the wooden bow. I looked at the names and read them. On the left side of the bow were the names Cloudchaser, Twinkle shine, Gajeel and Panther Lily. On the right side of the bow were the names Sunburst, Twilight and Starlight.

Starlight handed me a piece of sharp metal and I started to carve my name on the right side of the bow before handing it to Frosch. He took it and started to carve his name. Frosch then handed it back to Phoenix who smiled happily.

"Who are the four names that are at the top" I asked. "Those are my parents and younger siblings names" she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Fro asks what this does" Froschasked waving an odd looking arrow with a canisternear the tipthat had a switch on it.

We all looked at Frosch "please put that down" Phoenix asked using her paws to let Frosch know to put it down.

 _ **Nobody's pov**_ _ **In Rogue's room**_

Frosh dropped the arrow onto the bed and the switch flicked and suddenly both Dragon slayers collapsed to the ground clutching their ears. "Phoenix... what... did... you...do" Starlight askedthe red and yellowexceed. "I'm sorry it was an arrow I made that only affects dragon slayers" she apologized.

 _ **With team Sabertooth (minus Rogue and Minerva)**_

Sting, Orga and Rufus walked along the hallway to get Rogue and Starlight for the socialising event for the guild that they had to go to when Sting collapsed onto the ground clutching his ears from the noise. "What the hell is that noise" he shouted confusing the others.

 _ **At the bar with Fairy Tail**_

Natsu was fighting with Gray (as always) while Gajeel was sitting near Laxus at the bar counter eating away at some iron while Laxus was drinking from a cup of booze and Wendy was sitting at a table with Carla.

As though he was being shot at Natsu fell onto the floor and was rolling around clutching his ears yelling "Make it stop!"

Laxus was literally sparking with electricity while his eye twitched and he looked like he was going to pass out. Wendy was clutching her legs to her chest and was crying and begging for the noise to stop and Gajeel was banging his head off of the bar counter causing more damage to the counter then himself. "Well this is...odd" Lucy said looking at the scene before her.

(LOL RIGHT)

After 5 minutes the noise finally stopped and all the dragon slayers were back to normal causing even more confusion to everyone else.

 _ **At the Sabertooth inn**_

Sting burst through the doors to Rogue's room andyelled "You too need to come with the team, we are being forced to go to a socializing group!"before the two could even process what Stingjust said they were already beingdragged out of the roomwhile the two Exceeds flew after them. Phoenixput her quiver and bow back on her back while flying after themand made sure the door was closed.


	7. Ch7: Songs and fights

_**Rogue's pov**_

I sat at a table in a room filled with the6 otherguilds that werecompeting and I was sitting next to Starlight while Rufus was on Starlight's other side, Sting sat on my other side while Orga sat next to him andLector, Frosch and Phoenixsat on the table.

After we were their for about 5 minutes, Starlight and Phoenix excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

I was tempted to go after them but the guys guessed what I was thinking. "Rogue, don't you dare go after them" Sting warned. "Yeah, they probably want some alone time." Rufus added.

10 minutes later

We were still sitting in the socializing place still waiting for Starlight and Phoenix when some guy stepped onto the stage.

"Hello to allyou wizards. I am sure you are wondering why your here. Well the king asked us to set up this event and we decided to get some live music. So who better to perform for you guys then the No.1 music group in all of Fiora. 'THE DRAGON WARRIORS'

Once the guy had said that he walked off the stage and 2 males and 2 females.

The male that was at the drum kit was a blond with a few electric blue highlights in his hair, he had green eyes and wore a yellow and electric blue top with black and electric blue wings attached with black and electric blue trousers.

The male that was at the keyboard had brown hair with pink and fiery red highlights with his hairin a similar way to Natsu and Sting and he had light blueeyes, he wore a fiery red top with fiery red wings attached to his top with fiery red and ash black trousers.(see where I'm going with this)

The female with the guitar had long black hair with silver and grey highlights with her hair in a ponytail and some hair went over the left side of her face just above her eye. She had a silvery grey metal like top with silvery grey, metal like wings and silvery grey metal like trousers.

The female at the mic had red hair with yellow ears with sky blue highlights on the ears, hair and tail and had one chocolate brown eye and one ocean blue eye. She wore a sky blue and cloudy white top with sky blue and cloudy white wings attached and sky blue and cloudy white trousers. (if you still don't get it. The four are a reference to the dragon slayers of fairy tail. Black, yellow and electric blue for Laxus. Ash black, pink and fiery red for Natsu. Silvery grey for Gajeel and Starlight and of course sky blue and cloudy white for Wendy)

They set up the equipment and then they started to play a song.

(Song is the Phoenix)

 **(Singer)**

 **As a child you would wait** **And watch from far away.** **But you always knew that you'd be the one** **That work while they all play.** **In youth you'd lay** **Awake at night and scheme** **Of all the things that you would change,** **But it was just a dream!**

 _(All)_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_ _We are the warriors that built this town._ _Here we are, don't turn away now,_ _We are the warriors that built this town_ _From dust_.

 **(Singer)** **Will come** **When you'll have to rise** **Above the best and prove yourself,** **Your spirit never dies!** **Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,** **But don't weep for me** **'Cause this will be** **The labor of my love**

 _(All)_ _Here we are, don't turn away now,_ _We are the warriors that built this town._ _Here we are, don't turn away now,_ _We are the warriors that built this town_ _From dust._ _Here we are, don't turn away now,_ _We are the warriors that built this town._ _Here we are, don't turn away now,_ _We are the warriors that built this town_ _From dust._ _Their were lots of applause from the other guilds and a few people yelling encore and of course that's exactly what happened._

(Song is This is war)

 **(Singer)** **A warning to the people,** **The good and the evil,** **This is war.** **To the soldier, the civilian,** **The martyr, the victim,** **This is war.** **It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,** **The moment to live and the moment to die,** **The moment to fight, the moment to fight** **To fight, to fight, to fight!** **To the right, To the left** **We will fight to the death!** **To the edge of the earth** **It's a brave new world** **From the last to the first** **To the right, To the left** **We will fight to the death!** **To the edge of the earth** **It's a brave new world** **It's a brave new world!** **A warning to the prophet,** **The liar, the honest,** **This is war.** **To the leader, the pariah,** **The victor, the messiah,** **This is war.** **It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,** **The moment to live and the moment to die,** **The moment to fight, the moment to fight,** **To fight, to fight, to fight!** **To the right, To the left** **We will fight to the death!** **To the edge of the earth** **It's a brave new world** **From the last to the first** **To the right, To the left** **We will fight to the death!** **To the edge of the earth** **It's a brave new world** **It's a brave new world** **It's a brave new world!** **I do believe in the light** **Raise your hands into the sky** **The fight is done, the war is won** **Lift your hands toward the sun** **Toward the sun**

 **Toward the sun** ( _Guitarist: The moment of truth ant the moment to lie, Its the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_

 **Toward the sun** _(Guitarist: The moment of truth ant the moment to lie, Its the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_

 **The war is won** _(Guitarist: To fight, to fight, to fight)_

 **To the right, To the left** **We will fight to the death!** **To the edge of the earth** **It's a brave new world**

 **From the last to the first** **To the right, To the left** **We will fight to the death!** **To the edge of the earth** **It's a brave new world** **It's a brave new world** **It's a brave new world!**

 **A brave new World The war is won** **The war is won** **A brave new world**

They finished the second song and took a quick bow before walking off into a back room behind the stage.

Time skip

 _ **Starlight's pov**_

We were walking towards the Sabertooth inn in complete silence when their was a huge explosion that came from the building. The others ran on ahead and I slowly followed with Phoenix flying next to me.

When I got to the inn I saw Happy standing in front of the doors, about to get caught by a girl with black hair with some of her hair in two buns on her head.

I quickly leaped into a bush that was next to the inn and pulled the blue Exceed into the bush by his tail. He let out a quick yelp of pain before being quite after spotting that the lady was there.

Thankfully the black haired lady did not notice or hear us and instead went inside with a stupid grin on her face.

Happy looked up and spotted me and Phoenix and let out a sigh of relief before tears started to well up in his eyes. "Starlight, Phoenix, you guys saved me" he cried pressing his head into my stomach.

"What are you doing here" Phoenix asked the blue Exceed. "Yeah, you ain't supposed to be here, you should be at the Fairy Tail inn with Salamander" I added.

"Well Natsu came here to get revenge on them for kicking out Yukino" Happy said while pointing at the destroyed inn entrance.

I stood up, still holding the shaking Exceed and walked out of the bush and into the inn.

"You hurt some of our members, destroyed our inn but if you are willing to stop and leave, I will guarantee the safe return of... WHERE IS THE CAT" I heard the voice of the black haired lady say before telling in confusion.

She then looked up to see me holding the trembling blue Exceed and before long all eyes were on us. "I don't like how they are staring at us" Phoenix hissed quietly to me.

"What... How did you get the cat" the black haired lady asked her eyes wide from shock as she looked at me and the crying Exceed.

I walked over to Salamander who was very shocked and grabbed his scarf and dragged him outside of the inn as he struggled to get out of my grip and shouted and whined like a 5 year old.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

I watched as Starlight dragged a struggling and whining Natsu out of the inn doors while still holding Natsu's partner. Phoenix shrugged before following them out of the building.

I looked at Sting who was very confused about the whole thing before everyone scattered other then Minerva, Rufus and Orga.

"What are they doing" Rufus asked looking at the door. "Hold on" I replied before I started to listen in.

(Italics for Starlight and bold for Natsu or bold and underline for Natsu and Happy)

"Ok what was that about"

"I came to tell them to treat their members like family"

"Why is it any of your business"

"It made me mad that they kicked Yukino out because of one loss"

"Dammit Salamander, go home"

"Why"

"Because your not wanted here"

"Because"

"They are reason's that I don't need to tell you"

"Fine I'll go, just give me Happy"

"Alright. Oh and before you go there are gifts for Levy, Juvia, Lily and Gajeel so give take this to them"

"OK. Not like I have a choice"

"Oh and if either of you open them then I will personally end your lives"

"Aye sir I mean ma'am

There was a moment of silence before Starlight came in with Phoenix on her shoulder.

Minerva walked over to Starlight and said "you must be Starlight Redfox" Starlight nodded. "Well I talked to my father and he agreed to let you participate in the games tomorrow in my place" Minerva finished.

Starlight gave a small frown but nodded anyway before the rest of us went to our rooms.

I went up to my room with Starlight, Frosch and Phoenix.

Frosch flew over to the bed and landed on it falling asleep instantly, a spit bubble forming.

Phoenix flew platter him and landed on the bed before starting to take off her bow and quiver.

Starlight walked over to her suitcase and opened it up, pulling out a pair of short sleeves black pyjamas.

I took off my cape and folded it neatly, before placing it on a nearby chair. Starlight turned around before letting out a squelch and turning around quickly.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry" she stuttered still facing the wall. "What are you apologising for. All I did was take my cape of and its not that big of a deal. I mean we are mates now" I explained.

My checks felt really warm and when she turned around again there was a slight red tint on her checks.

"Sorry I keep forgetting that since I'm used to living with Gajeel and Lily so it's just habit I guess" she smiled nervously.

"It is true. You never know what might happen luckily it's alright for Exceeds to not wear clothes unless we change forms obviously" Phoenix replied, her kimono now no longer on her and was folded next to her on the bed.

"I guess I should change" Starlight suggested her checks turning even more red. "Hey it's not that big of a deal. I mean the entire stadium saw you in a swimsuit today" I explained before blushing after remembering what happened to me during that time.

She nodded before removing her scarf and bandanna. Some hair fell into her face sweeping over her eyes a little bit and covering a little bit of the bridge of her nose.

"Wait so where the bandanna to keep hair out of your face." I asked, she nodded. "I've done it for years since it bothers me and distracts me during battles" she explained.

I started to remove my shoes by unclipping the metal and removing it along with the shoes. Starlight unclipped the wing like ornament from her shoulder and placed it with her scarf and bandanna before removing her gloves and shoes.

I removed undid the cloth belt that was holding up the cloth that hung from my waist and took it off leaving me in my top and boxers. I quickly grabbed my pyjama trousers and put them before taking off my top.

Starlight had already removed her tunic and the sleeveless top that was under that and was now standing in her trousers and under garmints.

She had her back facing me and I noticed many scars of different sizes and shapes were laced across her back and sides. My eyes widened at this because I wasn't expecting her to have like 20 scars, maybe one or two but that was tons.

It turns out they weren't the only ones since there were also some on her legs as well.

I can't believe I never noticed them during that swimsuit contest.

Starlight then turned around and looked at me. "Are you ok" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Oh yeah it's just I didn't expect you to have lots of... Well... Scars" I replied a little embarrassed.

"Oh those. I got then years ago, they don't bother me any more" she replied. I just nodded before walking to the bed.

Both of the cats had already fallen asleep and were peacefully sleeping. Starlight put Phoenix's stuff next to her before climbing into the bed.

I climbed in as well and wrapped my arms around Starlight's waist. She tensed for a moment before relaxing and hugging both Frosch and Phoenix before closing her eyes.

I quickly switched the lamp off before also allowing myself to drift to sleep.

Wow guys 2402 words. I feel like I'm making all of these chapters longer then I meant to. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 8 will be out soon hopefully.


	8. Ch8: Pandomoniam and MPF

_**Starlight's pov**_

I stood in the Sabertooth stands next to Rogue with Phoenix and Frosch in front of us along with Lector.

It was the third day of the games and I was watching everyone draw magic straws for the event and Erza was first.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a marker from my hair, earning looks from my new guild mates and wrote 'hey Lily, bet you 10 jewel that Erza will do it' and held it up so Lily could see.

He nodded and I turned my attention to the event. Erza stepped forward and said "I challenge all 100."

This shocked everyone except Fairy Tail and I just won the bet with Lily. I couldn't help but smile at his face which was a little annoyed and he flicked his tail.

Erza came out after defeating all 100 of the MONSTERS and everyone was in utter shock before cheers erupted from the crowd.

"How the hell did she do that" Sting asked in shock. "She was able to do it because she's Erza" I replied with a smile. "What kind of excuse is that" Rufus asked.

"A Fairy Tail logic one" I replied, a smile still plastered on my face as a gaunt orb was brought out for the other teams.

First was Millianna and she used her "bad kitten restraint tube" and hit the MPF and got 365 points.

'That's quite a good score' I thought to myself as the Quattro Puppy guy went up next and he got a measly 124 points.

Hibiki was next and he used his archive magic and scored 95 and ended up getting comforted by Cana who was waisted and the Quattro puppy guy yelled "how is she not dead yet" since Cana had drunk tons of barrels of booze already.

'Poor Hibiki' I thought as the Raven Tail guy came up and a little creature leaped at the MPF and a 4 showed up.

"There is no way that can be right" I yelled loud enough for only those competing for Sabertooth to hear. "What do mean by that" Sting asked me with confusion. "That guy, his scent is the same one that was on Wendy and Carla when they were found in the palace garden so that can't be right" I explained while Phoenix nodded in agreement.

We all turned back to the arena as Orga stepped up and shot one of his lightning god slayer attacks at the MPF and a huge amount of electricity went around the arena. I even ended up getting some hit me since iron and lightning do not mix and it was quite painful which made me rub where my piercings were since that's where I was hit.

The lightning finally stopped and I opened my eyes. "3825, what kind of power is that" I yelled rubbing my eyes and looked at the score again.

"Yeah that's Organised for ya" Lector boasted while I just rolled my eyes

Jura stepped forward and looked at the pumpkin guy before a huge amount of magic power filled the arena. All the dust cleared and the MPF showed 8544. "What" Rogue, Sting and Rufus yelled at the score in shock.

"No surprise there l. He was always hard to beat in our battles and he took it easy on me" I chuckled reversing how the other guild masters and some other wizards helped me and Phoenix grow stronger so we could help our guild.

"YOU BATTLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!" the three

yelled while I just laughed at there reaction.

I turned my attention back to the arena once Cana stepped forward.

She was completely wasted and I was surprised that she ain't dead from all the booze she drank. Seriously she drank at least probably 22 barrels but it was probably more than 50.

Suddenly she started to take her shirt off just like Gray does. "Don't strip" someone yelled." Cana then showed this odd mark on her arm that I tried to identify but couldn't.

Cana shot a huge magical beam of light at the MPF and it broke. "Wait, it broke" I yelled as 9999 showed above the now broken MPF.

Everyone was shocked at the score and Cana shouted "We're unstoppable, we're Fairy Tail after all" as se threw her hands in the air.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

So far 3 battles had taken place already and now it was Sabertooth vs Blue Pegasus.

Raven Tail had been disqualified from the games because their master took part and their members interfered with a 1 on 1 match.

"The finale match of the day will be between Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm VS Sabertooth's Starlight Redfox" the announcer shouted.

"Wait, what" I shouted out as everyone in the crowds were saying stuff like "isn't that Gajeel of Fairy Tail's sister" and "what is she doing in Sabertooth".

Starlight walked down to the arena while Phoenix scribbled something down on a sheet of paper and lifted it up for the black and white cat to see.

Once Starlight reached the arena she took her bandanna off her head and her bangs fell into her face again. "This is going to be boring so I will make things easier for you" she said before tying her bandanna over her eyes.

"What the F* is she doing" Sting asked no one in particular as the bell for the match went off.

Eve went and used his magic to make a blizzard. I watched as Starlight's hair was getting covered in snow and sand was being swept up by the snow Suddenly Starlight got into a stance.

"Paper make blizzard" she yelled as a blizzard made of white paper swirled into the snow and picked up dust making a huge smokescreen of snow, paper and dust.

"Wow, it seems that Starlight has made a smokescreen" Chapati commented as we watched the dust, snow and paper start to calm down.

I saw Starlight run forward to Eve and he went to hit her but when he touched her, she disappeared. "An illusion" Orga asked as an iron sword hit Eve which turned out to be a clone made out of snow.

Starlight gave a small grin before summoning 2 of her iron kunai's and threw them at Eve's shoulder's making contact before using her roar as the iron in the roar dug into Eve's skin.

He winced from pain, blood dripping from all the wounds. He then grabbed the iron kunai's in his shoulders before throwing them at Starlight, hitting her in the stomach as she collapsed onto her hands and knees coughing up blood.

The moment the metal made contact with Starlight my hand shot to my stomach. Pain coming from it. Sting looked at me before realising what was going on and went back to watching the match.

She stayed on her hands and knees for a minute before she iron clubbed Eve into the wall and he passed out.

Starlight stood up with a smile on her face as she took the two kunai's out of her stomach. Blood was staining her clothes and dripping onto the floor which was also becoming stained.

She put the kunai in her pocket before she removed her bandanna from her eyes and tied it around her forehead again.

She walked off the battlefield and 10 minutes later was back with us.

"Hey, are you ok" I asked her as she walked over to the wall where Frosch, Lector and Phoenix were "yeah, I'm fine but I think I will withdraw from the games " she replied before all of us headed back to the guild hall.

I nodded as Starlight picked up Frosch and Phoenix leaped onto her shoulder and we left the building and headed to the inn.


	9. Ch9: Dinner and swimming

_**Starlight's pov**_

I sat at a table in the Sabertooth in with Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus and the Exceedsas we ate our dinner. Well more like they were eating and I just stared at the plate in front of me.

"What's wrong do you only eat iron" Rufus asked with a confusedface. "No puppy,it just doesn't smell right" I replied still looking at the plate. "Why did you call him puppy" Orga asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because his name is a dog name" I replied before receiving some eyerolls from most of the people at the table. "Well excuse me for being myself" I growled and folded my arms.

"Maybe you should stop talking and just eat" Phoenix sighed, pointing at the plate at the table. "I told ya it didn't smell right so no" I replied looking away. "Sure its the food and not your eating disorder" Phoenix asked, putting a fork that had a bit of fish on it into her mouth.

"I don't have a eating disorder" I snarled looking away from everyone. "Just eat the food already"

I rolled my eyes before putting a spoon of the stew in my mouth. I swallowed it but the moment I did I felt sick to my stomach. I slammed my hands across my mouth and put my head against the table.

"Oh shit. Ok think happy thoughts and go to the bathroom" Phoenix ordered. I obeyed and rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could and threw up into the toilet.

 _ **Rogue's pov**_

"What was that about" Sting asked confused as hell. "Starlight has... well how should I put it...um a sort of distaste for fish. It doesn't exactly agree with her" Phoenix replied with a sweatdrop.

"What's wrong with fish. Its awesome" Lector asked, shoving a whole fish into his mouth and started to bite the side. "Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

"Ever eaten a rotten fish" the small red and yellow cat asked to which all off us shook our heads. "Well Starlight was force fed 5 crates full of rotten fish. Does that answer your question. Lector nodded and we all went back to eating.

After a few minutes, Starlight returned but didn't look to good. "Feeling better" Phoenix asked with a smile. "I just threw up in a toilet, what do you think" Starlight replied with bitterness.

"OK that was uncalled for with the tone but ok" Sting said looking away and back again.

"Hmm about we all go swimming. I'm sure that will help everyone loosen up and might make you feel better Starlight" Phoenix suggested with a smile.

We all hesitated and I knew why of course. "Well I guess if no one tells the master then I'm sure it will be fine" Orga replied and so we started to head to the nearby swimming pool.

I stood with the guys in the swimming pool, tying up my hair when Starlight and Phoenix walked over.

Phoenix was wearing a purple swimsuit with a gold trim and a skirt like part on the bottom half.

Starlight was wearing a black swimsuit with a silver trim. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and a locket with a dragon made of thin iron parts and some gems on it. She also wore what I hope was water proof bandages over her stomach where she had been hit during the battle today.

"See this isn't so bad" Phoenix smiled which Starlight snapped back "I hate it when you say that because your covered in fur"

Phoenix rolled her eyes before a pink poof appeared and when it cleared a girl with red and yellow hair and ears and a tail was in her place.

"Woah when did you learn how to do that" Rufus asked surprised to which Phoenix shrugged. "I'm why are you wearing an amulet" Orga asked pointing at the necklace around Starlight's neck.

"I never take it off and it protects me from possession spells besides Salamander always wears his scarf to go swimming" she replied pointing over to where Natural was playing about on a water train before collapsing onto it from motion sickness. "Um okay well at least we know now" Sting shrugged before looking around.

"Hey I see Laki and Kinana" Starlight smiled and pointed over to some random area before the two just went over there.

My first instinct was to chase after them and that's what I did with Frosch following. He was wearing a swimsuit version of his normal suit which was just so cute.

I finally caught up with them to see them chatting away with two girls. One of them had light purple hair and wore glasses and was for some reason talking about filling the swimming pool with blood.

The second girl had dark purple hair and was trying to convince the first girl to not do that.

That's when those three weirdos from blue pegasus walked over and started flirting with the two girls and Phoenixand Starlight.

Both of them weren't having it and told them they had no interest or that they were already taken and the three males ran after the two girls.

I turned back to Starlight and Phoenix to find that they had gone off somewhere again. I looked around as fast as I could and finally spotted them at the edge of another swimming pool.

They were now talking to two girls who looked about 12 or 13 years old. One of the girls had her hair up in two pony tails at the side of her head and had dark blue hair.

The second girl had her hair in bunches at the side of her head and it was a simaler shade of pink to Natsu.

I once again finally caught up with them. "Will the two of you stop running off. It's hard to keep track of three people" I told them, Frosch landing on my shoulder. "Aww lighten up Rogue. It's fun and besides I heard about what happened yesterday during Mira's battle" she replied, a smirk spread across her face and she raised her studded eyebrow.

I looked away to try and hide my face which was now starting to heat up. "Looks like someone's embarrassed" Phoenix snickered. "Y-you weren't supposed to know about that" I told them feeling even more embarrassed.

"What happened to you" the blue haired girl asked. I looked over to see Fairy Tail's cats walking over. The black and white one was in what looked like a human form and he was holding the other two.

He said something about being beat by a fish and Phoenix started teasing him about it which made the white fur on his checks turn pink.

I just decided to ignore it until from the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking forward and pushed Phoenix from behind. She turned back into her cat form and fell into the pool.

I looked at the water which was still for a few minutes but then it finally moved once Phoenix broke the surface. Her fur was now very soggy and flat instead of fluffy and when I finally looked behind me I realised the one that pushed her was the blue and white cat and the white cat who were now laughing there head off.

"That wasn't funny you two" she hissed angrily. "it actually kind of was" the black and white cat replied. "I'm gonna kill all three of you" Phoenix hissed and the three cats flew off.

Starlight was trying to hold back a laugh at her partners reaction only to be pulled at the leg by her and was about to fall in.

I grabbed onto Starlight's arm but slipped on the water at the pool side and fell in with her, Frosch not far behind.

I resurfaced the water and looked around. "Starlight, Starlight where are you" I called looked frantically for her.

She then resurfaced and I sighed in relief. I looked at her and noticed that her hair was now flat and her bangs where now even longer then before.

I started to laugh like crazy, unable to keep myself from it since it was funny. "What's going on guys" Organised asked walking over with the others. "Rogue why are you laughing" Sting asked a little confused. "Oh come on lighten up Starlight called to then before using her magic to pull all four of them into the pool.

They also resurfaced and we all laughed before we all splashed each other with water.

We all Sat on the rocks at the edge of the pool while I dried out my hair. "Hey aren't you bothered about your hair which might I add is reaching down to your knees" Rufus asked looking at Starlight hair which was dripping wet and was longer then normal.

"Oh when it's like this it actually reaches down to my ankles but it's up in a pony tail so that's why it doesn't seem so long" she replied before shaking out her hair, splattering us all with water.

Then her hair just went back to its normal state after a poof. "OK your hair defies all laws of physics" Rufus said in disbelief. "I know" she replied with a smile before walking over to me.

I smiled at her before picking up a screaming sound and before I could even figure rout where it came from I was hit by something and when I finally came to my senses, I was on the slide with Starlight lying on top of me.

I suddenly started to feel sick and put my hand on my mouth to prevent anything from happening and Starlight seemed to be in a similar way.

I looked around to see Frosch and Phoenix somewhere else as well as the black and white cat and the white cat on the ride.

Somewhere else was a brown haired girl with a statue and the blond that fought on the first day with the dark blue haired girl who toke part in the events of the first day. The raven haired male and the silvery haired male were together as well as the scarlet haired girl who wore armour who was with the blue haired guy in the mask. Gajeel was with the light haired bluenette and Natsu was in the heart part that was also moving.

I just held onto to Starlight while trying not to be sick and after a while the water started to feel cold and it was frozen over right before the entire building exploded.

"Hey are you guys ok" Lector asked walking over. "Give me five minutes and I will answer" I replied.

I got up and was ready to leave when a couple of police officers came over. "OK so can you explain what happened" the lady asked. Sting, Orga and Rufus had already left with the cats so it was just the two of us.

"We didn't do anything" Starlight replied with panic in her voice. "Of course you did- Wait your from Sabertooth" the male started sarcastically but then seemed to be mad that he hadn't realised who we were.

"We're so sorry. You can go now" the female replied before walking off. "Well that was weird" I said before we went to get changed and leave.

I walked along the streets of crocus with Starlight, a small smile spreading across my lips.

"So did you have fun" Starlight asked with a smile. "Well I'm not sure, is this what fun feels like" I asked a little unsure.

"Wait you've never had fun before" she asked in shock. "Not really no" I replied. "You know some people say that you should try as much as you can because you never know when you won't be here anymore" she told me.

"And who says that" I asked looking at her. "Well I do" she replied. "Oh really so what were you doing for seven years when Gajeel was gone" I asked.

"I was being guild master, doing a few concerts, some jobs I would never do otherwise and that sort of stuff. Oh and before that I had attempted to kill some people and before that I got beat up by a bunch of kids a lot so yeah" she replied.

I took her hand and linked my hand with hers. She looked down and back up at me with shock.

"You won't leave me right" I asked looking her in the eye. "Don't worry I'm not planning on going anywhere" she replied. "Promise" I asked. "Promise" she smiled.

We arrived at the room and I opened the door and let us in. Phoenix and Frosch weren't in the room yet and I smirked.

Starlight put her bag down and just then I pinned her against the wall. "Rogue what are you doing" she asked a little confused.

"Well Frosch and Phoenix aren't here yet so why don't we have a little fun I suggested." Rogue I don't think that's a good idea. What if they walk in" Starlight said a little panicked.

"Oh come on it won't be that b-" I started but was cut off when the door opened and Sting was standing in the doorway. "Hey I hope I'm not intr- ahh" Sting said before shutting the door because I threw a vase at him.

I got off of Starlight and tried to cool off. I looked up as Starlight opened the door and let Sting in who was followed by Lector, Frosch and Phoenix.

"What did you want" I hissed as Starlight looked at me because of the tone I used. "Well, I found out that we are going to fight against Natsu and Gajeel tomorrow" Sting said with a hint of excitement.

"WHAT" Starlight and Phoenix said in unison. "Who am I supposed to hope will win... Wait never mind I already know the answer " Starlight said then turned to me.

"I hope you live through that battle tomorrow" she told me, worry I'm her eyes while Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"What the heck is wrong with you, we are totally gonna win" Sting snarled at her and I let out a growl. "Yeah, Sting is amazing" Lector added with a gloating voice.

"Alright, bet you 1,000 jewels that Salamander and my brother will win" Starlight suggested putting one hand out. "Deal" Sting agreed and shook her hand before grabbing Lector and walking out.

The moment Sting walked out of the room, Starlight broke into a huge grin that only her and Gajeel could do then shook her head.

"He is so FUCKING cocky" she laugjrd. "Yeah but I'm sure we'll win" I told her but for some reason I had my doubts.

I went to the bathroom and changed out of my clothes and put some pyjama pants on and went to the toilet before walking back into the room to see Starlight lying under the covers of the bed while hugging Frosch and Phoenix.

I gave a small smile and climbed into bed next to Starlight and pulled her close as her scent helped me drift off to sleep.

 _ **???'s pov**_

I stood in the dark under the nearly full moon, letting my hair blow in the wind.

"Its almost time" I whispered to no one as I looked at the water moving in the pond before me. I looked at the reflection in front of me and frowned, never really liking what I saw in my reflection.

"I should have known you'd be here" a voice said behind me before two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "What was your first clue" I asked the figure behind me as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"You know we are in perfect sink so I should've guessed that because you were relaxed you'd be in the park" the figure replied. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well mister lovebird, it seems our plan is falling into place exactly how we planned it" I said with a huge smirk that went ear to ear.

"That's perfect, its only a matter of time before we can begin" he said as he started to bite onto my neck.

"Not here" I said pushing his head away from my neck. "Alright but I will do it later" he said before spinning me around and planting a kiss on my forehead.

'Soon we will be able to start our plan' I thought with a smirk.

2783 words


	10. Ch10: Navel battle

_**A/N: I should clear something up for you guys before you read this chapter.**_ _ **Starlight stepped back from competing in the games because of the stomach injury she got during her battle on the 3rd day so Minerva took her place so that's why Minerva is competing in the event.**_ _ **Anyway on with the story**_

 _ **Starlight's pov**_

I stood in the Sabertooth stand as all the participants for the first round entered the huge ball of water in the middle of the arena.

"And... We've started day 4's game part" Chapati said. "It almost seems like a water sumo match" Yadama added. "It looks fun. Thank you very much" today's guest Rabian finished.

"Team after team are diving right in" Chapati said then followed up with who was competing.

"From Lamia Scale is Shelia Blendy

From Blue Pegasus is Jenny Realight

From Mermaid Heel is Risley Law

From Fairy Tail B is Juvia Lockser

From Sabertooth is Minerva Orland

From Fairy Tail A is Lucy Heartfillia

And from Quattro Puppy is Rocker"

Once everyone had been introduced the gong was hit and the battle begun.

"Open gate of the water barer Aquarius" Lucy yelled as Aquarius came from the gate and attacked all the other girls with a huge water attack.

Juvia countered with her "Water Cyclone" and the two battled while Jenny took Rocker out of the picture with a single kick.

Shelia tried to take Risley out but she dodged and used her magic to slim down as tons of guys had hearts in their eyes.

I took a quick look at Rogue to see that he wasn't even watching the event, he was watching me but quickly looked away with a blush on his face when he saw me look at him.

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned back to the battle. I wasn't sure if I should cheer for Minerva or if I should cheer for Lucy and Juvia so I just stayed silent.

Aquarius had vanished because she had a date with Scorpio again. 'Typical Aquarius, bailing out on a fight for a date' I thought with a small laugh.

Juvia came in and attacked Lucy while she was open and she almost fell out of the bubble of water but then she yelled "open gate of the maiden Virgo and Gate of the ramb Aries."

That's when Aries and Virgo appeared and made a wall of wool and caught Lucy, stopping her from falling out.

Juvia then used an attack that featured her love for Gray and this shocked Gray and made him shout "Quit it" as he looked really annoyed about it.

This attack knocked Jenny, Risley and Shelia out of the bubble leaving Minerva, Juvia and Lucy still in the event.

Juvia looked over to Gray to see him with a shocked face before being shocked herself.

Suddenly Juvia was somehow out of the bubble and fell to the ground leaving Minerva and Lucy left in the bubble.

"M'lady is quite the devil" Sting said. "Certainly" Rufus added with a tip 9f his hat. "with her magical power, she could have thrown them all out from the start " Orga finished.

"She's already won" Lector said "Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

A bubble of light glowed on Minerva's hand and a similar ball of light appeared next to Lucy before exploding.

Another one exploded above Lucy before she reached for her keys but Minerva had taken them and was now holding them up with a smile on her face.

A third explosion came in front of Lucy and sent her flying towards he edge but she suddenly had an explosion behind her which sent her back in then Minerva sent multiple explosions her way.

Minerva then sent a huge explosion at Lucy who screamed in pain then went heading for the edge again but was suddenly teleported back to Minerva who kicked her. I clenched my hands into fists and tried to look away but I wasn't able to. It was like I was completely frozen in place, being forced to watch the scene played out and reminded me of all the memories I didn't want to remember.

"STOP ITTTTTTT!" Salamander yelled while Sting, Rufus and Orga smiled as if they were enjoying what was going on and Minerva laughed before hanging Lucy outside of the bubble by her neck.

I placed my hands over my mouth, trying to hide the yelp of shock while Sting just laughed as if it was something enjoyable.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. The scene kept causing the memories of my time in Phantom from people laughing and shouting to Lucy bruised and beaten but it also reminded me of my childhood a long time before joing Phantom when I was about 5.

The memories raced through my mind as Minerva dropped Lucy causing her to plummet to the ground but Salamander and Gray caught her before she did.

Rogue must have picked up on how I was feeling cause when Orga, Rufus and Sting went down to defend Minerva, he came over and placed one arm around my waist.

"Are you alright" he asked. I shook my head. "No, this reminds me to much of what me and my brother did in Phantom Lord and of my childhood before them" I replied with the tears now flowing down my face as Phoenix leaped into my arms and cried into my chest.

I looked down at her and gave her a comforting hug while Rogue pulled me into his chest to let me cry into it while he rubbed my back to try and comfort me. I felt a couple of tears hit on my face and I looked up to see that Rogue had a few tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying" I asked, wiping a couple of tears away. He looked surprised and wiped his hand across his face and looked at the fresh tears on it before looking back at me.

"I guess it's a mix of our link and the fact that I'm upset that your upset" he replied pulling me closer to him.

"I guess that makes sense" I whispered and took in his scent while Frosch came and joined in the small group hug.


	11. Ch11:Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue

_**Rogue's pov**_

I stood with Sting waiting for our match to start while leaning against the wall. I was so sure about fighting Gajeel when the games started that finding out about this fight would have been the best news ever but now, I wasn't so sure.

In the past few days I've found someone who cares about me other then Frosch and I've never felt so happy before in my life so is fighting Gajeel really what I want. 'Wait that's right. I told Starlight I'd talk to Sting about earlier' I thought, looking over at the blond.

"Hey Sting" I told him as he looked up. "yeah, what is it" he asked me with an annoyed expression, most likely because he is desperate to fight Natsu.

"Why did you laugh" I asked him, the amount of anger could be told from my voice and I'm pretty sure my expression said, I'm FUCKING PISSED off right now.

"What the FUCK are you talking about" Sting asked with a confused look. 'What the actual FUCK, he doesn't even know what I'm talking about. That's FUCKING ridiculous, he's acting it" I growled in my head.

"I'm talking about when Minerva beat up the Fairy Tail girl. I saw you. You were laughing" I said with even more anger in my voice.

"Why do you care so much about what I did" he asked and by his face he probably thought I cared about the girl from Fairy Tail.

"I care because it upset Starlight and Phoenix, in fact when you went down their to help Minerva they burst into tears and it affected me too so maybe you should think about how those around you would fell before you do stuff you, FUCKING ASSHOLE" I yelleda even more pissed off at my battle partner then I was before.

"Ugh, I'll apologise to her tonight" Sting replied a little annoyed. "Maybe you should apologise to Phoenix and Frosch too" I growled. " Fine I'll apologise to them too and while we're on the subject of apologies. Sorry for making your family cry" Sting replied with an apology near the end before the announcer started talking and we had to walk into the arena.

We walked into the middle of the battlefield and stood opposite Natsu and Gajeel before the bell rang and the match had started.

 _ **Gajeel's pov**_

I walked onto the battlefield with Salamander.

I took a glance up at Phoenix and my sister and saw that the both of them had been tear stains.

This filled me with anger cause I hadn't seen Starlight cry in a long time. When the bell rang me and Salamander rushed forward at the Lightbulb and Shadow Freak before they could make a move and punched them in the face.

I threw a tone of punches at Shadow freak but then Lightbulb yelled "HAKURYU NO HOKO(white dragon's roar) which turned out like a laser and first of all aimed it at Salamander but then he curved it to try hit me but I dodged by jumping into the air.

"ELRYU NO ZANGEKI"(shadow dragon's slicing attack) I heard Shadow Freak yell but I yelled "TETSURYU KEN"(iron dragon sword) and my arm changed into a sword and I blocked the attack then sent him flying backwards

 _ **Starlight's pov**_

I watched as my brother threw Rogue back and Salamander came over to Sting with his hand in Rogue's face hitting Sting with him then yelling "KARYU NO YOKUGEKI"(fire dragon wing attack.) and sending them flying into the air.

Once Sting and Rogue gained their balance they stood back up. Sting gave a smile before the power surrounding the two changed and they were covered in a strange light that matched there magic type. "White/shadow drive" they spoke as the magic activated.

The odds quickly changed as Sting punched Salamander and Gajeel called out his nickname only to start turning around as a fast black smudge sped past him. The shadow smudge turned out to be Rogue who had become a shadow and before Gajeel was able to prepare himself was punched by Rogue.

Gajeel tried to hit him with his sword but it just went right through Rogue and then Rogue elbowed Gajeel.

Salamander and Gajeel were getting beat up really bad by Sting and Rogue.

"GO!!! Now they're in the right groove to win" Lector called "Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

Sting then put some sort of attack on Salamander to stop him from moving with a white magic circle that was placed on his stomach.

Rogue snuck up behind Gajeel and went to attack but he grabbed Rogue's arm and gave a grin asking why Rogue wasn't as cocky as he was a minute ago.

Sting went to punch Salamander but he dodged and returned the punch after he burned the magic circle off then Gajeel elbowed Rogue in the chin.

Sting then generated all of his magic power into one spot and ran forward and yelled "Holy Nova!!!"

Tins of dust spread through out the arena but when it cleared and everyone could see what had happend, I Salamander had blocked the attack by grabbing Sting's fist.

"Th-That's impossible" Lector said. "Huh?" Frosch added. "That can't be right" Orga said with shock "I have no memory of that attack ever being blocked" Rufus added. "Sting" Lector added. "And here I thought he was going to make a bigger show of it" I sighed inky to receive looks from the others.

Gajeel then punched Rogue back as Frosch said "Rogue" with a few tears since he didn't want Rogue to lose.

Suddenly Sting and Rogue entered dragon force and my jaw dropped at the fact that they could access this power by will. I hadn't even been able to do that yet all though I have always been behind when it comes to my magic so I guess it kinda makes sense.

Sting then ran forward and punched Salamander then hit Gajeel with an attack. Sting then jumped up into the air and yelled "HAKURYU NO HOLYBREATH" (White dragon Hybreath) and the stadium floor collapsed with this attack and both Gajeel and Salamander fell down into the ground.

Sting then came down after them. Salamander then leaped onto one of the falling debrie and yelled "KARYU NO KENKAKU"(fire dragon's sword edge) hitting Sting in the stomach with his head.

Gajeel then yelled "TETSURYU NO HOKO"(iron dragon's roar) and hit Sting but Sting then used an attack called "Holy Ray" which hit both of them.

Sting then started to beat both of them up with his punches and kicks which seemed to be affecting them rather bad.

"I knew Sting was strong" Lector said. "Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

Both Salamander and Gajeel lay on the ground as Rogue leaped down to join Sting.

"How long do. Think it will take" Phoenix asked me, looking up while her tail went straight and flicked from side to side like a clock hand. "Bet you ten jewel it's ten seconds" I replied with a smirk.

Suddenly after exactly ten seconds both Salamander and Gajeel stood up and started talking about how Sting's attacks were really strong and how they felt like a train ran over them. I looked at Phoenix with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you after the next job" she replied to my unasked question.

The two then started fighting about the way Sting and Rogue pivoted their feet for an attack but then Salamander pushed Gajeel into a mine cart and he disappeared down a tunnel before Salamander turned around and did a grin.

Salamander then used his flames to write come on.

Sting and Rogue then went back into dragon force and Sting went to punch Salamander but he got punched instead.

Rogue came up behind Salamander and yelled "EIRYU NO HOKO"(shadow dragon roar) but Salamander turned around and yelled "KARYU NO HOKO"(fire dragon's roar) to counter and it over powered Rogue's attack and hit him.

After a ton of Salamander beating up Sting and Rogue they decided to do a unison raid.

"SELEIRYU SENGA"(Devine shadow dragon light fang) and Salamander countered with his "GUREN BAKUENJIN" (blazing flashover blade)

Once the smoke cleared it showed Sting and Rogue collapsed onto the ground giving Fairy Tail the victory.

"I'm going to go see if their okay" I said before I walked to the arena. I knew they weren't okay from all the pain I was feeling all over and it hurt but I had to help them out.

After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was but I was met with a fist to my stomach right where my wound was.

I collapsed onto the ground in pain, coughing up a little blood before I felt this person kick the side of my head. I smelled the metalic smell of blood as the wet liquid trickled down the side of my face before I blacked out with the last thing I saw bieng a blurry image of someone with long black hair that reached to they're waist.


	12. Ch12: Master Jiemma's meeting

_**Rogue's pov**_

I woke up to a bright light shining down on me and a cold breeze hitting my face. I gave out a loud groanbeforesitting up as fast as I could and looked around.

I was sitting in a bed in the Sabertooth inn infirmary with Sting sitting on the edge of another bed that was next to mine. Lector sat on Sting's bed while Frosch and Phoenix sat on my bed.

I noticed that Starlight wasn't in the room with made me sad but for some reason at the back of my mind I had the feelings of fear and anger andI felt pain in parts of my body that weren't bandaged. I knew this was Starlight's feelings but I didn't understand why she was feeling pain. I looked at Phoenix and asked "Where's Starlight?"

Phoenix looked up at me with sadness in her chocolate brown and ocean blue eyes and she had her ears down like she was sad. "Starlight went missing after your battle" she explained and I just started to fill up with anger. Whoever kidnapped Starlight was going to pay. Big time.

"How long ago was our battle" I asked hoping that I might be able to track Starlight and her kidnapper down before Starlight was hurt.

"Yesterday" Lector answered which shocked both me and Sting. "We were out for a day" Sting asked in a shocked tone. "Yes" Phoenix said with a hint of sadness in her voice "Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

"Dammit" Igrowled punching the bed hard. "Well, we better get over to the meeting hall before we get shouted at even more then we already will" Sting sighed, standing up. 'Don't worry Starlight, where ever you are I will find you" I thought.

Sting and I stood in front of Master Jiemma's couch with our heads down not wanting to make eye contact with the master.

"Sting, Rogue, what was that supposed to be?!" he asked us, his voice filled with anger and he sounded really pissed off.

"We have no words. It was a complete failure. Natsu bathed himself in lightning and even without fire, he mustered up overwhelming power. His strength was far beyond what we imagined. Natsu Dragneel" Iexplained while clenching my fist. I didn'tlook at the master but I knew thatwhat I said wasa big mistake cause it just seemed to piss him off even more.

"Are those the words of a member of the strongest guild" the master asked flipping his table over and stood right in front of us, leaving a crack in the ground which was huge. "Who told you to go out there and embarrass us with that half-baked wizardry?! Who told you to go out and lose?!" He yelled angrily and extremely loud.

The master then let off a huge amount of magic power. "You have sullied the name of the world's strongest guild" the masteryelled even louder then beforeas Sting and I were thrown back a little by his magic power.

"You don't have the right to call yourselves Sabertooth" Masteryelled,punching Sting and thenkicking me, causing both of us to hit the wall. "Sting" Lector yelled running over to Sting "Rogue" Frosch called as he ran over to me closely followed by Phoenix.

"Remove it!!!! Remove your guild marks!!!! We need no weaklings in our guild!!!! We need no losers!!!! And take that pafetically weak Fairy with you!!!!" the master shouted.

Phoenix seemed to get really mad about what the master said about Starlight because her tail became bristly and was more spiky then it was fluffy before she flew up to the master and got into his face. "How dare you speak about Starlight that way, you good for nothing DICK. Not only to do you kick out those who lose but you insult them too, your FUCKING dispicable" Phoenix yelled, anger flaring in her normally calm eyes.

The master just looked at Phoenix before raising his hand and hit Phoenix hard as she went and crashed into the wall before screaming out in pain and clutched her left shoulder. "I don't listen to pathetic cats" he snarled at her before looking at the ground and stepping on the wooden bow and I heard the splintering sound that came from wood.

Suddenly Lector stepped forward and started to speak. "Now, now master, Sting and Rogue tried really hard. Maybe he lost this once, but I'm proud of Sting" Lectortold the masterwaving one paw up and down. "Lector" Sting whispered.

"I think that knowing what it is to lose can make a wizard strong. Sting has learned a lot going through this competition" Lector added.

"Who the FUCK are you" the master asked Lector which shocked the maroon and pink cat. "Oh, come on master! I'm a long time member of Sabertooth, with a mark and everything" Lectorreplied nervously as he turned around and lifted his waistcoat to show his light pink guild mark that was placed in the middle of his back.

"The mark of Sabertooth is a matchless mark of excellence! It is unfit for cats or dogs

BEGONE!!!!!"

Suddenly the master sent a wave of magic towards Lector and his last words were "Help me Sting" before he completely vanished into the bright light.

"Lector" Sting yelled, tears running down his face as he watched Lector disappear. "Aa...Aaaah...Lector...He's...Gone..." Froschcried, tears building up in his eyes. I quickly snatched up Frosch and Phoenix to keep them safe causing Phoenix to let out a quite cry of pain as she closed her eyes and placed her ears back while gritting his teeth.

Sting started to cry harder and placed his hands over his faceas the master looked over at him. "Oh, shut up Sting" Master said. ""What haveyou done...What the hell have you done..." Sting said as he stood up with his hands over his face as tears ran down his hands.

"Shut your mouth!!!! Quit yourdamm blubberingover one stupid cat. If you were smart you'd remove your guild marks before you join the fleabag" the master told us before Sting looked at him in anger and punched a hole through his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"That is enough" Minerva said but Sting ignored her. "How dare...you do that to Lector" Sting growled, his voice full of anger.

"That was well done" Minerva said with glee as she took a few steps forward. "Y-you..." Master Jeimma triedto say but failed.

"Let it be known that my father's region of terror has ended here. Since Sting's power has surpassed even that of my father's, he is a fitting candidate for the new master." Minerva announced. "Minerva you little... What are you saying" Master asked Minerva.

"Beaten dogs have no right to speak. It was a rule. Follow it" Minerva said with some sourness in her voice to the master before turning back to Sting. "Sting...Something you did not have that, that man 'Natsu' had was his 'power over emotion'."

"Power of emotion?" Sting questioned. "Unbeknownst to you, father's philosophy has influenced you. He told you 'we don't need friends' and 'power is everything'. However your nature proved that wrong. Your feelings for Lector gave you power. You have managed to obtain that power. Now you can surpass Natsu" Minerva explained to Sting.

"M'lady... I don't think I can..." Sting said looking down. "Be at ease. Lector is alive. I used my magic to transport him to another location" Minerva replied.

"I-is this true M'lady" Sting asked as a few tears fell down his face. I placed Frosch and Phoenix down as Frosch had a few tears of joy "Lector is alive..." Frosch said through his tears.

"Thank you!!! Thank you M'lady!! Now please bring Lector back to me... But really... sniff... Thank... You..." Sting said collapsing onto the ground with more tears as he wiped his eyes.

"Don't be childish!!!" Minervahissed, getting into Sting's face. "You will never see Lector again unless we win the grand magic games" Minervatold him,getting serious."What are you talking about M'lady...?! Please... Just give Lector back to me, and..." Sting asked with even more tears.

"I am not like father! However that does not change the fact that Sabertooth must be the greatest guild in the world! For that, you must prove that you have truly obtained this new power. You must display this power and win for all the people to see! I will not allow any foolish thoughts to persist in you! Know that Lector lives or dies on my whim!" Minerva told him.

I then just realized something, Minerva was covered in Starlight's scent but why. "M'lady, might I ask why your covered in Starlight's scent" I questioned. "Who, oh wait you mean that Fairy. I may have had a little fun with bathing her in her own blood, in fact there was quite a few interesting things I found out from it." she laughed beforelifting up her arm waved it past her and Starlight fell limply to the ground.

"Starlight" I yelled running over to her and holding her in my arms. She had bruises and cuts all over and her outfit was stained with dried up blood as well as some fresh blood coming from fresh wounds and the clothes were torn. Her hair now went up to her hips insteadoffpast her waistand her skin was now covered in the scales for healing .

"I enjoyed listening to her screams of pain but it took a while which proves she's tough so if she is fit enough to fight tomorrow then she will take Orga's place because I think she'll be very helpful especially with her knowledge of the weaknesses of all the members of Fairy Tail" Minerva laughed with a smile before realizing something.

"Oh and I found this when some of her hair was cut off" she smirked and through what looked like a small key and a wooden box next to me. The box had a dragon design carved onto it which spread across the wood. Blood was splashed onto the wood, staining the otherwise beautiful design.

My blood boiled but I decided not to retaliate since it wouldn't be very wise and I might end up like Lector or Jiemma. I slowly picked Starlight up bridal style and carried her to the inn's infirmary closely followed by Frosch who had picked up the key and boxand Phoenix who had picked up her bow in her right paw and was now carrying it with her.

I sat in a chair next to Starlight's bed. She was still out cold but the doctor said she'd be fine and that the only things she'd be left with would be some scars from reallydeep cuts.

I was extremely pissed at both the master and Minerva since they had hurt my new family. Phoenix had broken her arm when she had hit the wall and had to get a cast on her arm and have it in a sling till it was healed.

At this point Phoenix was looking at her now broken bow and had tears running down her face. "Why are you sad" I asked a little confused. "I'm upset because that DICKHEAD broke my bow and this bow means a lot to me" she replied with her tears still running down her fur.

"Can't you just buy a new bow" I asked still confused. "I could but this bow is really precious to me since it was given to me by my parents and little brother and sister as a gift for my first day on the army in Extalia" she replied.

"Then can't you go see them and ask them for a new one" I asked again. "No because they were killed 10 years ago" Phoenixreplied her ears down. "What happened" I asked a little stunned.

"Their was an Exceed who was a psycho and liked to watch the pain of others so he went around and killedotherExceeds. I was on a mission to find him when me and my team got a notice that he was in my neighbourhood. I ran over as fast as I could but by the time I got to my house, I was too late. The... T-the Exceed... Killed my parents and younger siblings" Phoenix explained as more tears fell down her face.

I quickly pulled her into a hug to comfort her and Frosch joined in since he was also crying cause he listened to the whole story and I knew Frosch was very emotional.

I then placed her down as she gave a small wince of pain before looking at the box and key. I picked it up and placed the bronze key into the lock. I turned the key and opened the lid and looked inside. I saw a few items such as a small plush version of what looked like an iron dragon. There were a couple of pictures of her and Gajeel and in a few off them there were the two cats. There was also a few papers with writing on them and even a couple of white scales.

I looked at the items in the box confused before hearing a groaning sound coming from the bed. I looked up to see that Starlight was awake and had already sat up and was rubbing her head. "Where am I" she asked looking around the room. "Your safe, your in the infirmary" I answered as Starlight looked at me and her face lit up before she gave me a hug.

"Rogue your ok I'm so glad" shesmiled before letting go. Frosch leaped out of my arms and into Starlight's arms and rubbed his head against her stomach as she gave a small grunt of pain at this before picking the small Exceed up in her arms and kissed Frosch on the top of his head before giving him a hug.

She then looked up and saw Phoenix with the cast on her left arm. "Oh my Mavis, Phoenix what happened to you" she asked placing Frosch onto her lap and placed her hands over her mouth. "Master Jeimma hit me into a wall and I broke my arm before he stepped on my bow and broke it" Phoenix replied with a frown.

Starlight then got up and asked "can we go back to the room?" I quietly nodded and the four of us headed back to my room. I had quickly put the box in my hand, hidden under my cape as we headed back. When we arrived, I quickly slipped he box into the top drawer of the bedside cabinet.

I took my clothes off and hung them on the back of a chair and as did Starlight before the four of us got ready for bed and laid down in the bed and Iquickly fell asleep with Starlight's scent surrounding me.

Little did I know that something very major was going to happen.


	13. Ch13: Battle Royal

Starlight's pov

I waited for Rogue, Frosch and Phoenix to fall asleep before gently placing the two Exceeds down on the bed and slowly removing Rogue's arms from my waist.

I slipped out of the bed and walked over to the two pieces of broken wood that sat near my suitcase. I picked it up and rubbed my finger across the smooth wood.

All the names had been unharmed and only the middle where it had a Phoenix carved was snapped. I slowly made my way over to my suitcase and opened it up.

I pulled out a long silver coloured box and opened it up, pulling out the metal bow inside. "Iron dragon Kunai" I whispered summoning one of my Kunai's.

I grabbed onto the wooden bow and slowly but carefully cut out the first name from the bow. I then cut put a bug enough space in the metal bow and gently placed the name into the space.

I sighed and looked down. 'Okay, if I concentrate really hard I might just be able to fuse my Maker magic with my dragon slayer magic' I thought before gently placing my hand on top of the name.

I concentrated as hard as I possibly could and I saw a small bit of steam coming from my hand. I lifted my hand to see that the fusion had worked and that the name had been fastened in with fresh metal.

I smiled before doing the same to the other 8 names. I then started to carve a Phoenix in the middle of the bow just like on her original bow.

Once I finished, I looked down to see my hands were red from the fact that I had been holding onto my Kunai really tight for a long time.

I ignored the small amount of pain and grabbed an iron rod from my suitcase. I slowly bent it over and over till I got the shape of a dragon. I grabbed a small box from inside my suitcase and opened it before picking out some black gems and placing them in the gaps between the metal.

I then did the same too 2 more rods, making them into a Phoenix and a frog. Then I looked around in my suitcase and found some green fabric and stuffing, because I just carry the most random stuff around with me. I grabbed a needle and some thread before staring to sew the green fabric together. I then stitched some black fabric onto the green fabric before putting some eyes and other details on it. I then put stuffing in it and stitched up the belly of the plushie and looked at it. I smiled before putting all of the items into separate boxes and wrapped them up before bandaging my sore and bleeding hands.

I placed the boxes next to my suitcase before looking at the clock. The clock read 6:55. 'Damm I was up all night' I thought.

I decided to just make a coffee for myself seeing as going to sleep would be pointless. I put some coffee and sugar into a cup before adding the hot water.

I took a long drink from the cup before running fingers across my new scars. I had a scar on left side of my forehead above my eye and I had a few scars that went over my arms. "Stupid Minerva" I muttered before turning to my suitcase and opening it.

I went through all my things once again. I pulled out a clean version of the outfit I wore yesterday and put it on. Of course I only had one version of my wing like ornament so I had to wear that. Luckily the blood on it was hard enough for me to scrape of with my finger.

Once I had gotten the blood off of my clothing item I clipped it onto my coat. For some reason it felt heavier then usual but I shrugged it off and went over to the bed.

Rogue was still asleep and was snoring lightly which I just gave a small laugh at. I tapped the side of his arm and he gave a small grunt before saying "...Five more minutes..." and went back to his quite snoring.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just leave him. "Why the hell are you smiling over an idiot like that" a voice asked.

I turned around to look at the mirror only to see my Reflection. "What do you want" I growled, taking a step forward towards the mirror.

"I came to see if you would take that stupid pendent of already. I hate being locked up like this" Reflection hissed angrily.

"I would never remove this, especially now that I know what will happen if I do" I retorted holding onto the locket tightly. Reflection growled before turning to look over at Rogue who was still asleep.

Rogue's pov

I woke up to hearing someone talking so I listened in. "Tch, he's nothing but a burden. Maybe I could kill him if you would take the pendent off" an unfamiliar voice hissed.

"I won't let you harm Rogue and don't think about harming Frosch or Phoenix either" Starlight replied.

I decided to turn around and looked into the mirror to see Starlight standing in front of the mirror again with her reflection being different. The reflection then looked at me and gave a devilish smirk, the ice blue eyes sending a chill down my spine.

Starlight then turned around. I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep before someone tapped my shoulder. "Rogue wake up!!!" a female voice yelled. "Ah my ears" I screamed, covering my ears with my hands. "Oh, Rogue your awake" Starlight said before taking a sip of what ever was in the cup. I spotted small dark circles under her eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night" I asked concerned.

"Oh I didn't get any, I was a little busy all night" She replied before Frosch and Phoenix stirred. "Morning You two" Starlight then told them before walking over to the counter and putting the now empty cup on top.

"Why are you guys shouting so early in the morning" Phoenix asked rubbing her eyes with her good arm while Frosch gave an adorable yawn.

"Sorry Phoenix" Starlight apologized to the Phoenix before doing her signature grin. "Starlight how are you feeling" I asked with concern as well as sorrow once I remembered what Minerva told me yesterday. "I'm feeling better then last night that's for sure"She replied before adding "Why?"

"Well after Minerva gave you to me yesterday she told me that if you were fit enough to fight today then you would take Orga's place" I answered and got out of the bed.

"What, but I can't do that. There is no way I can beat my brother or Salamander and Laxus and Erza would be really hard to take down. Although I could use 'IT' against them but that does take up a lot of magic energy" She muttered the part about using 'IT' but I heard it due to my dragon hearing.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice because if we don't win then Minerva will kill Lector" I told me. She was obviously shocked about this. "Alright I will take part in the games" She replied. I nodded before walking over my suitcase. I took out a clean outfit and got changed

Once I was done I turned around and saw that Starlight had helped Phoenix put her Kimono on. I was about to head over to the door before being stopped by Starlight. "Wait, I want to give you guys something" She told us before walking over to her suitcase.

She grabbed some boxes from the side of the suitcase and put them on the bed. She grabbed a long rectangular box and a small box and handed them to Phoenix, Two square boxes and handed them to Frosch and a small square box to me.

Phoenix changed into her human form and took the lid off the small box and took out a necklace with a Phoenix shaped charm on it that was filled with bright orange, yellow and red gems. Phoenix smiled and put it around her neck.

Frosch opened the small box he had and pulled out a small necklace with a frog shaped charm filled with green and blue gems. Frosch smiled and handed the necklace to me so that he wouldn't lose it. He then opened up the second box and pulled out a frog plushie and gave it a hug happily.

I opened my box and pulled out a necklace with a dragon charm that had colours which resembled a shadow dragon. I smiled and put it on as it hung down from under my scarf. "Thanks" I thanked her as she smiled.

Phoenix finally opened up the second box and gave a huge gasp before pulling a metal bow out. The box had a Phoenix carved into the middle and the names that had been carved into the wooden bow were now merged into the metal. "Starlight how did you-" Phoenix started, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I spent all night making these. I used my magic to help me although it did hurt a little" Starlight replied, taking off her hands to reveal the bandages covering her hands. "Starlight why would you-" I started but she cut me off. "I wanted to give you gifts and I knew how precious that bow was to you Phoenix" she replied, putting her gloves back on. We then headed down for breakfast.

Time skip

Starlight's Pov

I sat down on a bench in the dinning area of the inn with Rufus, Sting, Minerva and Rogue.

"So can you tell us anything that will help us with the games" Minerva asked. "Yes" I replied. I didn't want to betray my old guild but I had no choice if I wanted to help save Lector.

"Can you tell us" Minerva asked with a sly grin. Rogue knew I didn't want to do this but he didn't say anything as to not get either of us in trouble.

"I have a feeling that the Fairy Tail team is going to have a strategy planned out by Mavis so..." I said but Rufus interrupted me "Who is Mavis" he asked confused as to who she was. "Mavis is the first master of Fairy Tail" I replied "You won't be able to see her because she's a ghost that only those with the Fairy Tail guild mark can see her" Phoenix added.

"Wait so Fairy Tail is getting a strategy from a dead person" Sting questioned in a not so bright mood. "Yes but she was known as the fairy tactician so she knows how to make strategies" I replied before Minerva used her hand to have me continue.

"If I am correct, Mavis will be trying to calculate where each person will be and when so that will give them an advantage if those calculations are correct but unfortunately I don't know what those calculations will be" I had lied at the end because I had a rough idea of some of the people who would go up against someone else.

I figured out that my brother would most likely go up against Rogue and I had a feeling that Gajeel would win. Erza would probably go up against Minerva or Kagura and Laxus would have gone up against Orga if I hadn't replaced him.

They all nodded before Minerva stood up and we got ready to head to the arena for the games.

Time skip

Levy's pov

I sat in the stands watched as each guild was introduced.

In sixth place was Quattro Puppy

In fifth place was Blue Pegasus

In fourth place was Lamia Scale

In third place was Mermaid Heel

When Sabertooth came out in second place I noticed that Starlight was replacing that green haired guy. Master Mavis was getting really upset about this because she started saying "I didn't calculate that Starlight would be in this. My calculations failed me" Tears were falling down the first's face and Master Makarov yelled for someone to comfort her.

I looked back as our team came out onto the field and everyone cheered even though they had noticed that Natsu wasn't in the team.

Starlight seemed to be relieved at this and then the six teams were teleported to a random area in the town.

The teams discussed between them who would be there leader before the gong for the battle royal to start was hit.

Every team separated, some going on their own and some going in teams of two and even three. But our team just stood their not moving at all with their eyes closed and this confused everyone.

Yuka and Toby took out Norbarly from Quattro Puppy gaining Lamia Scale a point while Rin, Eve and Hibiki took out Beth and Arana gaining Blue Pegasus 2 points.

Lyon took out Jagar out while Jura took out Semmes gaining Lamia Scale 2 more points.

Toby and Yuki then ran into Bachus but their was a flash above him and suddenly Sting came down on top of Bachus taking him out and gaining Sabertooth 5 points since he was the leader of Quattro Puppy.

Kagura then came and took out Toby and Yuki gaining Mermaid Heel 2 points. She then looked around for Sting but he had already disappeared.

Millianna then took out the last member of Quattro Puppy Rocker and gained 1 point for Mermaid Heel.

"What are you doing!? We must save Lucy!!" Master asked shocked that our team hasn't moved an inch and hadn't even opened their eyes.

"That's why... That's why we must stay calm" the first said getting everyone's attention. "In these 4 days I recorded the enemy's battle skills, magic, mental and action pattern... I memorised them all. And based on that I simulated countless fights.

"First, what do you..?" Romeo asked. "I predicted the enemy's victories and movements.. This is all foretelling. I already told them the strategy. To lead our comrades to victory. That is my fight. Strategy of the fairy of the stars.. Go!!" Mavis said and that is when our team started moving.

"Everyone spread out!!! Move to your next destination" Mavis yelled and added "At this point there is a 97% chance that Rufus will make his move." Rufus then used the same attack that he used on the first day to hit all of our team.

"Within 2 seconds from the time you see the lights in the sky its possible to evade it with an emergency dodge." Mavis said and Erza, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel dodged the attack "Laxus on the other hand can block the move since they share the same element" The first added as the attack hit Laxus and he just absorbed the attack.

"Rufus will then become agitated and unable to think straight. In this state of confusion there is a 68% chance that he will close in and engage on of our team members and a 32% chance he'll stand by at his current position. Obviously the lateral outcome will pose little threat to our overall strategy" the first said.

"As she heads north-west, Erza will encounter an apposing wizard when she rounds the corner" the first said and as Erza rounded the corner she bumped into Jenny. "She'll eliminate her" Mavis added as Erza summoned two swords and came in front of the fleeing Jenny and took her out with one hit.

"Gajeel will take out an opponent to the south" the first then added on as Gajeel took out Eve before iron clubbing Rin into a wall taking him out. Hibiki started to run away but Gray came in front of him and took him out.

"Once Gray defeats the opponent and retreats to the fountain square, his next destination will be point b4" the first said as we became tied with Sabertooth.

"Juvia will provide support and cover from the rear. Laxus shall continue to F8. Erza will go to S5, there should be plenty of targets to chose from" the first said as the three of them showed up on the lacrima screen.

Ichiya was then taken out by Jura giving Lamia Scale 5 points and Shelly took out Risley.

"From this point I expect the battles to be even more intense" the first said before Cana and Lisanna asked if she had a plan for taking down Jura.

"I've put much thought into it but the solution still evades me. That's how powerful this Jura fellow is. Its quite extradenery. " the first replied.

After a while Gray came into a library only to be faced against Rufus. "two different types of maker magic going against each other" I said in curiosity "Gray better watch out. That guy really worked him over the last time they fought. He's tougher then he looks." Elfman added on.

Romeo turned to then turned to the first "You knew they were going to fight each other didn't you" he asked. "I did" Mavis replied. "Then that means he's going to pummel that cocky bastard" Warren said. "I suppose you gave him a full proof strategy right" Max asked the first.

"No not exactly. I'm not even sure he'll win" the first replied. "you seriously don't know" I asked "Do you even know what kind of odds he has of winning" Elfman asked. "I honestly have no clue but he absolutely must win" the first answered then added "Rufus is the key to concurring Sabertooth once and for all. Emotions can sometimes surpass what has been calculated, show us the power of what you feel"

Gray then challenged Rufus to a battle and Rufus only smirked and closed the book he had been reading. "Ice make freeze lancer" Gray yelled making a tone of iced lances (I honestly have no clue what he said since at the start I did use the manga but now I'm using the anime and well I have no Fucking clue what he said after freeze so I just guessed)

The ice hit the chair Rufus had been sitting in and destroyed it but Rufus had dodged the attack and said "Memorize"(I don't know why but when he said that I honestly imagined him as some creepy dude for some reason. Maybe its because I watch too many videos that make fun of Rufus but I can't help it since they're funny)

"Ice impact" Gray yelled making a giant drill sword hammer thing out of ice and tried to hit Rufus but he dodged and once again said "memorized" then they talked about how Rufus could make any spell he saw and even make new spells before he yelled "Memory make: sword of frozen black lightning" then black lightning rained down and froze anything it touched.

"His power's crazy" Warren yelled "he can preform any spell that he just comes up with on the ply" Max added. "its hard to believe but it seems like its true" I added "that's one of the manliest powers ever" Elfman added.

"Shrine of the stormy wind fang" Rufus yelled as a bunch of tornados appeared and Gray yelled "ice make: shield" and made an ice shield. "I see memorized but soon forgotten" Rufus said as Gray's shield just vanished.

Starlight's pov (bet you weren't expecting that all though with how many Pov switches there has been your probably not)

Rufus walked forward and then started to look at some of the books that had fallen on the floor and then started to memorize them. Gray slowly got up onto his feet but not long after Rufus made an army of ice nights.

Gray then destroyed some of the knights but their was still some left and they hit him but I was really shocked with the magic Rufus posseted. I mean it took me almost 10 months to master my illusion and transformation magic and it took me nearly 16 months to completely master my paper make magic and as for the spell I rarely use unless I have no choice that took me almost 3 years to master and that magic is an ancient magic that hasn't been used in over 400 years. I only managed to learn it because I accidentally stumbled upon an ancient library filled with countless spells from ancient times and from the looks of that library it seemed like it hadn't been used or even found for at the least 300 years with all the mice, rats, dust and cobwebs that were everywhere.

"Memory make: shining lightning blade" Rufus called out as a huge man with a lightning rod stick on an ice cloud appeared and it hit Gray before disappearing. When Gray started to get back up Rufus was memorizing more books. "Are you Fucking kidding me" I shouted quietly as to not give away my location.

Gray then made a huge wall of ice to stop Rufus from reading anymore books before Rufus shoot another attack at Gray "Vibrant flashing blaze" he yelled as a huge blast of red that was filled with lightning hit Gray who flew into a bookshelf and broke it.

After a while Rufus caused a huge explosion and Gray tumbled across the ground for a few seconds. "Downpour of ancient wisdom" Rufus yelled as a spell held Gray down and h let out a moan of pain before Gray slowly started to get up and then froze the ground and Rufus leapt into the air to dodge it.

Rufus then gave a smirk as Gray for like the first time during the games actually strips off his top. "Not that stupid stripping habit again" I muttered as I placed my hand on my face "And in public in front of hundreds maybe even thousands of people" I added shaking my head.

"Ice make: unlimited magic" Gray yelled out and Rufus seemed to be surprised as Gray made a huge spell that Rufus couldn't keep up with "wild salbow dance" Gray yelled as tons of swords was frozen but he melted it with a fire spell. Gray then came out of the flames and used his Ice bringer to freeze Rufus before it he unfroze and fell to the ground and Gray grabbed Rufus' hat and put it on his head.

After a while Shelly came up behind Juvia yelling "Sky god Boreas" Shelly yelled as she went to attack Juvia but dodged. Shelly then sent a ton of her wind magic at Juvia.

Meanwhile Erza stood in another area when Kagura suddenly rushed up to Erza and attacked as Erza reequipped 2 swords to block Kagura's attack. The two then started trying to hit each other with the sword but each attack got blocked and it was like a frenzy of metal.

After about a minute or two of doing that the two jumped back. The two then lunged back at each other trying to hit there opponent but to no avian as both warriors kept dodging. The two then hit swords and gave each other glares until a black ball suddenly appeared between the two and Minerva came out of it grabbing onto their faces and swinging them as they crashed into the ground.

The three of them sent off lots of magic power and even from where I was I could sense they're magic power. And I was like half way across the Fucking town. I was right that Erza is strong though so if Minerva doesn't take down Erza it will be hard to take her down since she is very strong.

At that moment I started to feel something soft and fluffy tickle my right arm but I decided to ignore it since I had to focus on the games if we were to get Lector back.

Then the magic energy quietened down and the three ran at each other ready to attack. They hit in the middle with their swords or in Minerva's case her hand and their was a huge Fucking explosion.

After the smoke quickly cleared the two kept fighting trying to land a hit in each other and some attacks actually hit and after a while Minerva cast a spell and I have no idea what the Fuck she said but their was a huge explosion even bigger then the last one.

Minerva then decided to make Erza and Kagura battle each other to save Millianna and the winner would face of against her. Kagura went to go attack Minerva but was suddenly switched with Erza who blocked the attack.

Meanwhile in another part of town Gajeel came across Rogue. "Hey look at that, I only guessed those two battles would take place and I was right. But this isn't good, I think that Gajeel is most likely still mad at Rogue for the whole marking thing so that will most likely make him want to fight harder not just to win but to get rid of the anger he has since he didn't get to beat Rogue last time" I whispered.

Now Erza and Kagura were duking it out. The two made contact with their swords but Kagura pushed Erza back a little bit but she quickly bounced back and requipped into her heavens wheel armour.

She hit Kagura who then went and attacked Erza then went to attack again but Erza requipped into her adamantine armour and tried to block but Kagura's sword broke Erza's armour. "What, impossible. That armour withstood the blast from the Jupiter cannon but a Fucking sheathed sword broke it

After that hit Erza requipped into her flight armour and went to attack but Erza was the one who ended up getting hurt. Erza then crashed into the ground while Kagura just landed their gently.

Erza then got up onto her hands and knees and talked about Kagura's power but she just got even angrier and walked forward before kicking Erza in the stomach and sending her flying a good amount.

Kagura then walked up again and used her sword to send Erza into a stone pillar and Erza slowly stood up coughing a little before speaking. But after the speaking Kagura drew her sword and went to hit Erza but she blocked and a ton of buildings were destroyed.

Erza requipped once again and Kagura charged at her and both of their swords collided. They then backed up and charged at each other once again but this time Erza got a hit onto Kagura and Kagura fell onto the ground.

Kagura started to get up and was now in a sitting position when rocks from the stone (whatever it is) came down above Kagura but Erza ran forward and pushed Kagura out of the way and one of the rocks fell onto one of her feet.

Erza then explained that the two of them lived in the exact same village and that she had given Kagura a hiding spot and got captured her self. Kagura then got the rock off of Erza's foot and was about to surrender to Erza but Minerva came up behind her and stabbed a sword through her stomach.

Minerva then used her magic to drop Millianna onto the ground and Erza picked her up. Even from here I could smell the metallic scent of blood and I saw Erza take her hand away from Millianna's back to show blood on her hand.

Meanwhile with my brother and Rogue their battle was just beginning. Rogue turned into a shadow then appeared in front of him before appearing behind Gajeel and gave a small smile but Gajeel turned around and punched Rogue in the stomach before iron clubbing him in the face a few times then sent him back.

Rogue then stopped himself by putting both feet and one hand on the ground as he skidded a bit before stopping.

Gajeel then turned around and went to leave but Rogue said something that he really shouldn't have said. He said that my brother wasn't as strong as Salamander. Big mistake.

Gajeel stopped in his tracks and turned around rather pissed off. "Rogue, you baka. That ain't something you just say to a member of the Redfox family. Whether they be human or Exceed never say that they aren't as strong as someone they don't like especially Gajeel" I whispered shaking my head. I know that he is technically part of the family along with Frosch since he marked me but that wont stop Gajeel from beating him up since to him, he ain't family he's the enemy.

Laxus then bumped into Jura which would most likely be bad news. While Shelly and Juvia were having some sort of cat fight. "Does Juvia ever fight seriously" I questioned, I mean I know she's my friend but jeez.

That's when Lyon and Gray showed up and put a stop to the silly cat fight. After Gray said something about taking out Lyon and Shelly together, she went ahead and got clingy on Gray.

"Don't tell me she's having another one of her fantasy's again" I whispered shaking my head while face palming at the thought of my friend having a fantasy during a battle.

It then went back to Rogue and Gajeel's fight and Rogue was on his knees breathing heavily. Rogue then started talking about how as a kid he used to look up to my brother and he didn't understand why when Phantom lord was beat that both Gajeel and me joined the guild that tore Phantom Lord apart. He then said that in Sabertooth they didn't have friends but then Gajeel disagreed and said that the frog was his friend as well as me and Phoenix and Rogue countered by saying Frosch was a cat and Gajeel corrected him by saying that they were actually called Exceeds. "I guess he forgot about what I told him about them being Exceeds" I muttered out load.

Gajeel's pov(and once again I surprise you with a change of pov but most likely not)

Shadow Freak started to clutch his head and yell out as if he was in pain and gained marks on his body before hitting me back. "You don't wanna mess with me" I said getting annoyed.

"This is the kind of power we can wield together Rogue, so let us strike him down without anymore hesitation" Shadow Freak said. "Who are you" I asked knowing that this wasn't the guy that my sister was marked by.

"Who am I, One who controls destiny, a shadow" Shadow freak or the shadow that was possessing him replied. "Tch, what kind of nonsensical crap is that" I asked before Shadow Freak turned into a shadow and came up in front of me and kicked me sending me flying back but I used my hands to stop myself and I flipped over landed on my feet in a squatting position.

"I don't know what your deal is pal but it sounds like you wanna do some real fight'n" I said then did my signature grin before adding "Bring it on."

"Iron dragon sword" I yelled sending my sword over at Shadow Freak but he turned into a shadow and climbed up my sword before hitting me with an attack. "Shadow dragon waxwing flash" Shadow Freak said after he had attacked me.

I stood up only to not see Shadow Freak anywhere "Where'd he go" I questioned. "Right behind you" Shadow Freak said as I looked behind me to see him in my shadow as he slowly closed in and attacked me yelling "Shadow dragon slash".

I tried to punch him but he turned into a shadow and appeared behind me and punched me then turned back into a shadow and then kicked me from behind.

"Rogue was right, your not nearly as strong as Natsu Dragneel" Shadow Freak said. "That's what you think bub" I replied "I'm merely speaking the truth, not that Natsu Dragneel is any match for me" Shadow Freak said giving off a smirk.

Shadow Freak eventually got a hold of my neck and was now holding me above the ground by my neck to the point where I was having trouble breathing.

"hahahaha, its hard to believe that I once looked up to you. How pathetic. It wont be long till the shadows have eaten you away. Once they've had their fill this world will be free of you. You'll vanish forced to sleep in eternal darkness and then I can take control of your sister as well. Once she watches you disappear from this world she will lose all hope of stopping the darkness in her heart from taking over her and you won't live to see it" Shadow Freak said dropping me onto the ground as the shadows tried to take my life.

I gave my signature grin and thought 'if Salamander can pull it off then I sure as hell can too' I thought before I started to consume the shadows to do what Salamander did on Tenrou island.

"What" Shadow freak said shocked at this. "Hehehehehe" I laughed as I started to get up "What have you done" Shadow Freak questioned taking one step back.

"I don't know who you are but you better get out of his body or else" I said ready to fight this guy. "You want me to leave Rogue" Shadow Freak questioned. "You think you'd get to know the kid more before you go and posses him, his name ain't Rogue, its Raios and he is my sworn brother, you can say you looked up to me all you want but you know as well as I do that, that ain't the truth cause I wasn't that kinda guy back then. Be honest with yourself, you didn't look up to me or my sister. You feared us" I said as my body started to turn into iron,

"I was never afraid" Shadow Freak said. "Maybe you forgot cause both me and my sister are such nice people these days but I'll make you remember your fear" I said. "I don't believe it. An iron shadow dragon.

"Iron and shadow. How" Shadow Freak or Raios questioned. "Hehe" I replied. "Its impressive but still I have to strike you down" Raios said as some shadow formed on his hand.

I raced forward and he went to hit me but I turned into a shadow and then came up behind him "How dare you use my magic against me" Raios said angrily before adding "predictable" and turned around only for me to iron club him in the back of the head and he jumped forward a bit only to jump down into the shadows as if he were a fish diving into water.

I ran forward a bit before turning into a shadow and giving chase. We kept coming in and colliding in to hit each other with attacks. The two of us then went up a couple of stone pillars by spiralling around it before coming onto the top of the stones roof.

I then took one hand out of my shadow form and grabbed onto Rogue in his shadow form and started to pull him out of his shadow form before punching him in the face and sending him completely out of his shadow.

I then pulled my hand back to get ready for another punch and went to punch him but he turned into a shadow again and instead I hit the stone roof. I jumped down from the roof then turned into a shadow to give chase once again.

I grabbed onto Raios' head and pulled him out of his shadow and got out of my shadow form and yelled "Say good night" as I threw him through the stone roof before adding "Iron shadow dragon roar" and sent a huge roar at him and hit him.

When the roar was gone Raios fell down onto the ground I had changed back to normal and was facing away from him. I stood up and turned around breathing heavily with one eye closed and tons of bruises all over.

"hahahaha, I suppose I expected to much from Rogue as he is now" a voice said "huh" I said as a shadow left Raios and went up the stone cackling away like a maniac. "ok" I said a little weirded out by what I just heard and saw.

"Please stop" a high pitched voice said, I turned around to see that Frog that belonged to Raios. "its you" I said, one eye closed. "He's hurt really bad, please don't kill him" the frog said with tears in his eyes and his arms held out.

I looked at the little frog as the tears started to fall down his face. I kneeled down and said "Don't worry, fight's over and that ain't my style" I replied which seemed to surprize the frog.

"Frosch" Raios said as the little frog turned around to the voice of his friend. "Rogue, your ok" the little frog said running over to Raios and bent over as the dragon slayer lifted his hand and rubbed the back of the frogs head "of course I am" Raios replied. "I was so scared" the frog said with tears "hey pal" I said as he looked over "wait, why am I in pain" Raios asked his hand still on the frog's head. "I lost didn't I" he added.

'he doesn't remember the fight, that shadow something weirds goin on' I thought. "Frosch" a feminine voice called. Both me and Raios turned to see Phoenix walked over. 'that's right, Phoenix is in Sabertooth now so she must have saw the frog run off and chased after him.

Then I noticed the bandages around Phoenix's left arm and the sling that held it in place as well as the fact that her wooden bow was now replaced by a shiny silver one.

"Phoenix, what happened to you and why do you have a different bow" I asked. "It was our master" Raios answered. I looked over at him as he continued "Master Jeimma was about to kick me and Sting out of the guild and told us to take Starlight with us and called her weak."

"I got really mad at this and flew up to his face and shouted at him but he just hit me into a wall hard which broke my arm and the string on my bow broke and it fell in front of him and he stepped on it and it broke. Starlight had already bought the bow for me so she gave it to me as a gift" Phoenix finished.

"I wasn't able to stop Starlight from getting hurt though" Raios said. "What do ya mean by that" I asked. "After our battle on the 4th day Starlight came to see if I was alright but on the way there Minerva got her and she went missing for one day. When the meeting had finished Minerva used her magic to drop Starlight onto the ground and she was covered in bruises and cuts and has been left with scars because of it. I'm sorry" Raios said.

"Its fine" I said "what" Raios asked with confusion. "I said its fine, Starlight's still here ain't she and its only a scars, its not like I ain't got any cause I have quite a few of em" I said as Raios looked at me "And besides, you and that frog of yours are Redfox's now so I don't think I should go beating up my brother in law when he can't fight back" I added. "Hey look, Gajeel's being a grown up to bad Lily isn't here to see this" Phoenix said in a mocking tone. "Hey you start joking around and you'll be the next one to be lying on the ground in pain" I replied. "I'm already in pain" Phoenix replied with a tone of 'I just won our conversation battle' as she pointed at her arm.

I rolled my eyes before turning to the lacrima screen to watch the games. The Bitch(aka Minerva) was up against Titania and used her magic to pick Titania up by the leg and swung her into a bunch of stone pillars before letting Titania fall to the ground.

Meanwhile Ice Freak and Rain women was up against Ice Freak number 2 and Sky girl number 2 and things were getting crazy with an ice battle.

Ice Freak and Rain Women sent their attacks at Ice Freak number 2 but Sky girl 2 used her god slayer magic. They then started having a quick conversation before Ice freak number 2 attacked ice freak number 1.

Meanwhile Lightning freak was going up against Stone guy. Lightning Freak then took off his coat and talked to Stone Guy. Lightning Freak then coated himself in lightning and charged at Stone guy who waited then pulled one hand down on top of Lightning Freak as he crashed into the ground.

Lightning Freak then started to get back up while sparking with lightning. He then brought a punch up at Stone Guy's chin sending him back. Stone Guy then stopped himself and took his black cape off.

He made a stone pillar which hit Lightning Freak and he went into the air but he then used one of his lightning dragon slayer attacks but Stone guy made some rocks to block the attack.

Lightning Freak then charged at Stone guy and went to punch him but Stone Guy blocked with one arm then sent three rock pillars from the ground at him followed by even more as Lightning Freak dodged and went to hit Stone guy but Stone Guy hit Lightning Freak on the back of the head.

Lightning Freak then punched Stone Guy as he fell back a little then smiled. Lightning Freak went to go punch Stone guy but Stone guy block then Lightning Freak tried to kick Stone guy but Stone Guy dodged. Stone Guy then punched Lightning Freak in the face

Meanwhile back with Titania and the Bitch. Titania was getting up and talking about how she would keep getting up till the Bitch stayed down. The Bitch then made tons of explosions hit Titania as she tried to dodge them but failed a few times.

Titania then came forward with two small blades and attacked the Bitch as the Bitch went to attack back but Titania kept dodging and eventually she got a strike on the Bitch.

Titania then tapped into her second origin and requipped into her nakagami armour.

Meanwhile with Ice freak number 1 and 2, Rain Women and Sky Girl 2 things weren't getting very far since Ice freak number 2 and Sky Girl number 2 were fighting so that's when Ice Freak and Rain Women decided to do a unison raid taking out both their opponents gaining us 2 points and Rain Women wouldn't let go of Ice Freaks hand.

Lightning Freak used an attack that took out Stone guy as he fell to the ground with a smile while Lightning Freak breathed heavily.

Meanwhile the Bitch sent an attack at Titania who just used her magic to destroy the attack then sent her own attack back which beat her.

Nobody's pov

Starlight still stood in the alleyway as she watched Gajeel and Rogue talk. "Wow if I had known that he had a shadow that wanted to become one with him like me with you then I wouldn't have wanted to kill him" Reflection laughed. Starlight turned towards the store window and faced reflection.

"I'm sick of your bullshit, Why don't you just leave my family alone. Your a FUCKING Dickhead" Starlight snarled. "Your basically calling yourself that since I am you" Reflection cackled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Starlight yelled angrily before braking in the store window, causing the glass to clatter to the ground.

Blood dripped from the blackette's hands and onto the ground as Starlight looked at her bloody and bandaged hands which were covered by her gloves. She then leapt up the alley way and ran across the roofs.

Almost every single mage that was fighting had been defeated except Erza, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Starlight.

"Hey isn't it strange that Starlight hasn't shown up yet, I mean she does like fighting" Romeo asked looking at the screen.

"That's true, but..." Levy cut herself off when she saw movement on top of one of the buildings behind Laxus.

Starlight leaped off of the roof and ran forward at Laxus and yelled "iron dragon club" and went to club Laxus' face but he dodged the attack as Starlight stood up straight.

The two started a heated battle before both stood up panting with small cuts with blood bubbling over and dripping onto the sandy ground. Laxus then shot a lightning bolt at Starlight. Starlight ducked but the lighting bolt hit the chain of her locket which caused it to click open and fall onto the ground.

The locket rolled into the middle of the space between the two. Starlight's eyes opened wide and she was about to run forward before collapsing onto her knees, holding her head in her hands which left blood stains on her midnight black hair.

She let out a scream before her hair changed from its pitch black colour to a snow white. Her outfit changed to match that of her reflection as everyone watched them.

"What's going on. Why is Starlight's hair and clothes changing" Romeo asked watching the monitor. Starlight then removed her hands where blood stained her now snow white hair before an iron club hit Laxus and he hit a store window, shattering the glass which spread across the ground.

The dragon slayer looked up, her eyes had changed from the warm crimson red orbs to cod ice blue ones. A demonic laugh escaped the mage's lips as she took some steps forward, her feet cracking the glass he stood on even more.

Laxus stood up and growled slightly. "Okay so who are you" Laxus asked with suspicion. "Why should I tell you" The demonic voice questioned.

Laxus growled before running forward, his hand covered in lightning. He was about to punch this person who was using Starlight's body but then they just vanished and Laxus punched thin air.

The lightning dragon slayer started looking around for this person. "Where are you. Stop being a coward" Laxus yelled still looking around.

"Oh but I'm not" the voice snickered. "It looks that way. You steal someone's body and use it as your own but then you run off to a corner with your tail between your legs when it comes to fighting. Dispicable" Laxus growled.

"Oh I'm not afraid. I'm just waiting for the right moment before I end your pitiful life" the demonic voice replied. Laxus suddenly felt a cold breath on his neck which caused a chill to go down his spine.

He turned around only to see the demonic figure emerging from some glass that was under its feet and then attacked Laxus with an iron club.

"So that's your little trick. You use glass to move around unnoticed. In that case all I have to do is get rid of it and you won't have anywhere to hide right" Laxus smirked just about to go for another attack.

"Wrong, my source is anything with a reflective surface for I am a reflection. Even if you were to remove the glass, there are many other places I can move around in" it laughed before going in for another attack this time using a sword which Laxus grabbed with his hands but they dug into the skin on his hands, leaving deep wounds.

Reflection gave a smirk, it's ice blue eyes reflecting a flame of hunger which would only be satisfied by death. Laxus saw this flame and realised that if he couldn't get rid of this demonic being then he would be the first to die at this monster's hands.

Laxus looked down at the ground, trying to think of an idea when he spotted the locket that had fell off. Laxus smirked back at the possessed dragon slayer who became puzzled by the gesture.

Laxus then let go of the sword and grabbed onto the locket. Reflection let out a snarl of anger as it's eyes filled with even more rage then they had ever held. "You will not put me back in that prison. I have worked far too long for this. I refuse to go back" Reflection snarled.

"What do you mean by that" Laxus asked while panting. Reflection smirked once again. "You really think that pafetic excuse of a dragon slayer was alone. I've always been there from the moment that dragon took them in. I chose her and with every day that has passed, I have become stronger. Every single action that she would never do alone was me. I got her to do those things. I made her stronger. You can't beat me, I'm stronger than you would ever dream off" Reflection snarled before attacking Laxus again, causing blood to stain both of them.

"I may not be able to beat you but I can contain you" Laxus smirked, getting up and clipping the locket back around the neck of the currently possessed Starlight.

"No. How dare you. I will return and I will kill you" Reflection let out one last threat before collapsing to the ground. The hair then changed from snow white back to the pitch black colour but blood had splashed onto the hair leaving large marks off blood. The outfit went back to normal but was also slashed with blood and her face was covered in blood.

Starlight looked down at her hands as her reflection hissed "I will escape one day and no one will stop me" through the metal studs on her gloves.

Starlight looked up and Laxus was released to see that this cold ice blue eyes had gone back to the warm, emotion filled crimson red colour. Starlight stood up and looked at Laxus, spotting him coated in blood which scared her. 'Is Reflection really so strong that it injured Laxus so badly" Starlight thought before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Laxus. You may have freed me from Reflection' she grasp but I must defeat you" Starlight told the lighting dragon slayer who got into a fighting stance. "No problem with me" Laxus replied but was surprised by what she said next

"I knew I couldn't beat you on my own and I would never accept Reflection's help on anything so I'm going to have to use the spell that I don't use very often, so be honoured Laxus" Starlight explained before getting into a position.

"I wielder of creatures of other dimensions summon thee, wielder of iron and steel Metalicana" Starlight shouted as a magic circle appeared beside her and a huge dragon with scales that were made of metal came out of the magic circle before looking at the dragon slayer who summoned him.

"You summoned me Starlight" the dragon said in a rough masculine voice. "Yes...I-I n-n-need you t-to take th-at g-guy o-out f-for m-me" Starlight panted since this spell was taking up a lot of magic energy.

Metalicana nodded before turning to Laxus "Roar of the iron dragon" he yelled as a huge iron roar was sent at Laxus. The roar had such force in it that Laxus was sent into the wall of a nearby building before passing out.

"Laxus was beat by Starlight" Master Makarov asked with shock, his eyes wide as everyone was surprized at the fact that a former Fairy Tail and a now current Sabertooth mage had the power to summon a dragon that was like 30 times her size or something like that since the dragon could easily just pick her up in one of his dragon claws not to mention the fact that she had been possessed by something.

"I can't memorize this magic, does this magic have similar properties to celestial spirt magic" Rufus questioned. Sabertooth had gained 5 points for taking out Laxus since he was the leader.

The audience were in so much shock that they couldn't even utter a single word. First the newest Sabertooth member was possessed and was kicking Laxus' ass then the exact same person has enough strength to summon a FUCKING DRAGON.

Gajeel just stared at the monitor before yelling "Starlight is able to summon our FUCKING FATHER and didn't even tell me!!!"

"Wow, that's amazing" Frosch spoke with excitement and wonder while Rogue had his jaw dropped and Phoenix just nodded while smirking.

Starlight's pov

"Thank you for your help, Metalicana" I thanked, panting heavily. "No problem, I will be going now, things to do" he replied before disappearing.

I looked up to see that beating Laxus got Sabertooth 5 points and I smiled since I knew that if Sting or I could beat the remaining 4 members then we could get Lector back. I started to have that warm, soft fluffy feeling tickling my right arm again but once again I ignored it and tried to keep my head in the game.

Their was a huge burst of light in the night sky that was most likely Sting. He was probably going to lure the remaining members of Fairy Tail together so he can beat them.

I decided to take down one of them while they were heading that way. I took a sniff of the air and caught a whiff of Erza's scent and followed that.

When I reached where Erza was she was rather shocked that I had come after her. "You may have once been a member of our guild but that won't stop me from taking you out" Erza told me, ready to attack me.

"I'm sorry Erza but I'm afraid I just can't let you win. If I'm going to help Sting get Lector back I will beat you" I replied with an apologetic tone before getting into a position as my hair started to flow with the magic power around me.

Using my illusion magic I made 50 illusions of the man Erza hates the most. Ichiya. When Erza saw these illusions her eyebrow twitched right before she passed out.

I looked down at the past out Erza before leaping onto a building and running to the area Sting was at trying to get the image of the 50 Ichiya's out of my head.

When I reached there I saw Gray Juvia and Gajeel facing Sting and Sting was facing them but he could also see me.

I put out my foot blade and hung upside down from the roof and made 50 illusions of Gray around Juvia before iron clubbing her in the back of the head and she passed out.

Both Gray and Gajeel turned around to see me but at that moment my magic power finally ran out and I collapsed onto the ground "Shit" I whispered before yelling at Sting "I leave the rest to you Sting."

Sting started to let off a ton of magic power as he was surrounded by a white light, he then opened his eyes and stopped in his tracks not moving.

He then slowly and shakily lifted his foot then put it down again then after a couple more seconds he took one step forward and went to take another but fell onto his knees before surrendering.

Their was then a ton of fireworks as everyone celebrated the victory of Fairy Tail.

I started to feel that feeling on my arm again which I was now annoyed by. "Why the FUCK is my clothing tickling me it never does" I questioned. Sting, Gray and Gajeel looked at me with a confused look as I unbuckled my wing like ornament from my clothes and looked at it.

I was shocked by what I saw inside. Lector had been on me this entire time and I didn't even realize and not just me, no one did not even Sting or Rogue.

Sting, Gray and Gajeel were confused as to why I was shocked. I put my hands into my wing like ornament and gently picked up Lector as he started to fidget a little and open his eyes.

Sting quickly got up and ran over as Lector noticed Sting and struggled out of my arms and ran over to Sting who tripped while he was running.

Both of them had tears in their eyes as they hugged with Sting kneeling on the ground.

I smiled as Gajeel walked over to me. "Hey look at that everyone's got their partners now" he said as he kneeled down next to me. "Yeah" I replied before looking at him.

"I saw your battle against Rogue or should I say what ever took control of him" I told him, he just looked at me "yeah but what ever it was, its gone now" he replied looking into the sky. "What about that weird ass whatever it was that took over you" Gajeel asked still looking at the sky.

"My reflection. Nah it's not gone. It never will. It can't leave me now that it's part of me, the only thing I can do is conceal it" I replied with a sigh. "So that's why you talk to yourself, try to either avoid or just stare at anything with a reflective surface and almost killed yourself huh" he asked. "Yeah I guess" I replied

"Hey Gajeel" I added now getting a little concerned about the thought that was eating at me. "Yeah" he asked, finally looking down from the sky and turned to look at me.

"Do you think I have darkness in my heart" I asked. "Of course ya ain't got darkness in yer heart, no one with darkness in their heart would care about the feelings of others or if they hurt anyone and you care" he replied, wrapping his arm over my shoulder and ruffling up my hair.

I looked up at him as he flashed me his signature grin and I gave him mine as we sat under the moonlight unaware of what was to come.

Oh My Mavis. This chapter went from 7414 words to 9778 words. How the fuck did I do that. All I did was add in a new scene at the start and an extra fight scene and a few talk scene(one being just before Starlight ran across roofs) all I did was change a few things to adapt to my new plot and then correct any errors but man this is a new record I mean that's over 1000 more words.

But anyway thanks for reading and also if you haven't already noticed I have an updating schedule for this story and my Laxus x reader story. I will update every Saturday unless I don't have time then I will do it on Sunday but I'd I can't do it at all then I will let you guys know.


End file.
